Le criminel
by Ithyl
Summary: Le Docteur est déprimé et ne veut plus aider personne suite à la perte des Ponds et de River, mais Jack et UNIT ont besoin de lui pour sauver, ou condamner, un vieil ami ou ennemi. Le Maître devenu victime plutôt que bourreau est très inhabituel. Le Docteur arrivera-t-il à comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé? Pourra-t-il l'aider ?


**Le criminel**

 _Disclaimer: Les personnages de Doctor Who ne m'appartiennent pas. Le terme Kajiit ainsi que la culture entourant ce peuple non plus. Je l'ai emprunté à la série de jeux the elder scrolls (morrowind,oblivion,skyrim) pour désigner la race des homme-chats. Ce n'est pas un xover avec ces jeux, j'ai juste emprunté le terme.  
_

 _Warning : slash Doctor/Master non explicite. Horreur (psychologique notamment) mais pas explicite._

 _Beta : Ahaimebété (merci pour ton beau travail)_

 _note de l'auteur: C'est la première fois que j'utilise le format un seul document pour toute l'histoire. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop difficile à suivre. La fic se déroule à l'époque de The snowmen. Le Docteur est Eleven lors de sa dépression donc après les Ponds et au début de sa rencontre avec Clara. Toutefois, Clara n'est pas importante dans l'histoire. Il s'agit d'une histoire essentiellement sur le Maître (Simm). Unit/Torchwood sont importants et comme compagnons principaux j'ai choisi Jack Harkness et Martha Jones (logique pour ce type d'histoire). Il y aura également quelques scènes avec le troisième Docteur, le brigadier et le Maître de Roger Delgado. Bonne lecture._

Prologue

Les parois de sa prison étaient fraîches et humides, mais plus tièdes que l'air ambiant. Un filet d'eau s'y écoulait constamment et il s'y abreuvait. Il y était recroquevillé depuis plusieurs jours. Parfois, tout son corps était secoué d'une quinte de toux incontrôlable et tâchée de sang. Il avait cessé de ressentir le froid ou la faim. L'odeur de détritus et de chair pourrie ne l'affectait plus et il avait appris à voir dans l'obscurité. Ce jour-là était différent. Il sentait la présence d'étrangers. Ils étaient encore loin, mais ils approchaient.

Lorsqu'ils tournèrent le coin du couloir, il fut aveuglé par leur torche électrique même si le faisceau n'était pas pointé dans sa direction. Ils ne le voyaient pas et une petite partie au fond de lui s'éveilla. Il voulait hurler, appeler à l'aide, mais il avait oublié comment faire. Ses cordes vocales ne lui obéissaient plus depuis longtemps. Il quitta le fond de sa cellule pour s'approcher péniblement de la grille, mais il était trop lent, trop silencieux et les amas de chair décomposée qui tapissaient le sol de sa prison étouffait les bruits. Les trois personnes poursuivirent leur chemin. La lueur de leur torche s'éloigna, le laissant dans l'ombre.

Après une éternité, les individus revinrent sur leur pas, le couloir étant un cul-de-sac.

« Il n'y a plus rien ici, brûlons tout, s'exclama l'un des hommes.

– C'est le mieux à faire », approuva une femme.

Elle balaya l'endroit du faisceau de sa torche et c'est ainsi que, durant une fraction de seconde, elle l'éclaira.

« Hé ! par ici, celui-là est vivant et il est humain, cria-t-elle à l'intention de ses collègues.

– Vivant, il faut le dire vite, répliqua l'un des hommes.

– On ne peut pas le laisser ici. »

Il entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir. Il ne regardait pas, la lumière lui brûlait les yeux.

« Quelle horreur », dit l'un des hommes, pris de haut-le-cœur.

Il avait sûrement aperçu l'amas de membres décomposés qui gisaient sur le sol de sa prison. Il sentit des mains fermes l'agripper et la peur monta en lui. Une peur viscérale, incontrôlable qui le submergeait.

« Calme-toi, ça va aller, lui murmura la femme.

– Ne soyez pas trop tendres, il s'agit de criminels, lui répondit un de ses collègues.

– Oui, des gens qui ont commis des crimes atroces comme sortir après le couvre-feu.

– Chaque peuples a ses propres lois », conclut l'homme.

Il n'entendit pas le reste de la discussion, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

Chapitre 1 – Jack Harkness

Le Capitaine Jack Harkness observait d'un œil critique la main coupée dans un bocal rempli de formol. Cela ressemblait à celle du Docteur, mais, après l'avoir analysé, il avait su que cela ne correspondait pas à son ADN. Toutefois, c'était bel et bien une main de Seigneur du Temps, saturée d'énergie Arton. Il devait éviter de la toucher pour ne pas créer une métacrisis comme l'avait fait Donna jadis. Donna. Il ne pouvait oublier la femme merveilleuse qu'elle était devenue, ni ce que le Docteur avait dû faire pour la sauver. Il ne pouvait nier le fait que toucher la main pour voir ce qui se passerait lui avait traversé l'esprit. Un être mi-Seigneur du Temps et mi-lui-même était intrigant. La métacrisis le tuerait probablement, mais il était immortel, cela n'aurait lieu qu'une fois. Que serait-il après ? Une sorte de Docteur/Jack. Il se retenait. Il ignorait à qui appartenait cette main. Et si c'était celle du Maître ? L'idée d'avoir créé un Maître immortel serait insoutenable.

Il n'avait pas revu le Docteur après ce jour où il avait rencontré Alonzo. Il y avait eu le 456, cette planète apparue dans le ciel et surtout, l'humanité entière métamorphosée en une copie de ce psychopathe de Maître. Jack n'avait pas été transformé à cause de son anomalie temporelle et il était le seul à se rappeler de l'événement. Il avait évité la Terre, où l'attendaient trop de souvenirs douloureux. Selon Gwen, le Docteur n'avait pas été vu depuis longtemps, du moins, en ce siècle et dans ce pays. Il y avait eu cette histoire du Prisonnier Zéro qui s'était réglée avant que Torchwood/UNIT n'aient réagi. Le Docteur était sûrement derrière ça.

Trois coups contre la porte de son bureau le sortirent de ses pensées.

« Entrez »

Un jeune soldat de UNIT parut. Jack trouvait difficile d'accepter cette alliance UNIT/Torchwood, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, toute son équipe à l'exception de Gwen Cooper ayant été décimée.

« Nous en avons trouvé un autre, Capitaine, déclara le jeune homme que Jack trouvait plutôt charmant.

– Un autre survivant ! Où ? Nous avons fait le tour du complexe.

– Dans l'aile E, Monsieur.

– Très bien, merci.

– Madame Steward aimerait vous voir. Elle a quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Vous devez apporter la main coupée.

– Des indices ?

– C'est à propos du survivant, je n'en sais pas plus, Monsieur.

– Merci. Dites à Madame Steward que j'arrive.

– Bien, Monsieur. »

000

Le centre médical de UNIT était plein à craquer. Il y avait une soixantaine d'extra-terrestres blessés, mutilés et traumatisés. Tous des criminels, selon les lois de leur planète d'origine. Ils en avaient secouru une centaine, mais plusieurs n'avaient pas survécu aux premiers vingt-quatre heures. D'autres allaient mourir et beaucoup allaient garder des séquelles physiques et surtout psychologiques. UNIT avaient dû en tuer quelques-uns, ils étaient malheureusement irrécupérables, hostiles, déments et dangereux. Ils avaient tentés de recréer certains environnements vitaux en vitesse pour les êtres ne pouvant respirer une atmosphère terrestre, mais les résultats avaient été désastreux dans trois des cas. Ils étaient pris par le temps et il y en avait trop qui avaient besoin de soins immédiats, sans compter ceux dont la biologie leur était totalement étrangère. Le personnel de UNIT n'arrivait pas à suivre, et ils ne pouvaient se tourner vers d'autres groupes médicaux, même ceux de l'armée. Jack suivit Kate Steward dans le long corridor blanc immaculé. Parfois, il entendait des cris de terreur et des hurlements d'agonie. Toutes les victimes avaient été torturées physiquement et mentalement. Jack essayait de ne pas les entendre, c'était trop douloureux.

Kate l'invita à entrer dans une pièce ou un miroir sans tain servait de fenêtre à la chambre devant eux. Il aperçu le dernier rescapé. Il était intubé, mais conscient. Il s'était roulé en boule dans son lit. Ses bras entouraient sa tête et ses yeux étaient fermés. Jack le crut humain, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les écrans. L'un d'eux suivait les battements irréguliers de deux cœurs.

« Le Docteur, s'écria le Capitaine avec horreur.

– Non. Regardez-le plus attentivement. »

Jack obéit, mais l'être était squelettique et dissimulait son visage.

« Vous le connaissez », insista-t-elle.

Alors, il comprit.

« Pas LUI ? s'exclama-t-il.

– L'ADN correspond à nos dossiers, affirma-t-elle.

– Il ne peut pas juste… mourir ! jura Jack.

– Nous sommes ici pour le sauver, Capitaine, comme tous les autres.

– Le Docteur doit savoir, déclara Jack.

– Une équipe tente de le repérer, sans succès jusqu'à maintenant, mais des informations nous sont parvenues récemment. Un mystérieux ermite qui se faisait appeler _Docteur_ à l'époque victorienne, à Londres. Notre contact est une certaine Madame Vastra, je veux que vous la rencontriez.

– À son époque ?

– Oui, voici son adresse, selon nos archives.

– Je vais y aller.

– Je vous remercie. »

Jack s'approcha de la vitrine et observa le Maître.

« Ce serait mieux qu'il soit mort.

– Ce sera au Docteur d'en juger, Capitaine.

– Il a de l'affection pour cet homme, car c'est le dernier de son espèce, tout simplement.

– Sauf votre respect, Capitaine, vous ignorez tout de leur relation. Mon père a connu le Maître. Déjà, à cette époque, le Docteur avait de l'affection pour lui. Pourtant, Gallifrey et les Seigneurs du Temps étaient toujours de ce monde.

– Je l'ignorais.

– Je veux l'avis du Docteur avant de prendre une telle décision.

– Je comprends, je trouverais le Docteur.

– Il s'est régénéré depuis votre dernière rencontre. Je vais vous laisser une photo de son visage actuel.

– Merci, Madame. »

000

Jack avait été bouleversé d'apprendre par la silurienne que son vieil ami était dépressif. Madame Vastra et sa femme, Jenny lui avaient fait un résumé des événements majeurs récents de la vie du Docteur. Il avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis, le jeune homme et la jolie femme que Jack avait vus sur l'une des photos que Kate Steward lui avait donnée. Il avait aussi été marié, une femme du nom de River Song qu'il avait également perdue récemment. Madame Vastra lui avait appris que le Docteur n'aidait plus personne depuis plusieurs années déjà. Il se terrait dans son TARDIS, aveugle et sourd au monde extérieur. Jack avait sensiblement vécu la même chose après le 456 et ça l'attristait de savoir son ami dans cet état. Le Docteur avait tellement donné pour cette planète, pour l'univers, il ne méritait pas de souffrir ainsi. La vie était injuste et cruelle. Soudain, sa mission pour UNIT lui sembla bien secondaire. Le Docteur avait besoin de soutien et aborder la raison de sa venue lui semblait inadéquat dans les circonstances. Il savait où se cachait le Docteur, mais il ignorait s'il allait le recevoir et de quelle façon. Le Seigneur du Temps s'était régénéré depuis leur dernière rencontre, il n'allait plus être le même.

Après avoir monté le long escalier, il frappa à la porte du TARDIS, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il n'en fut pas étonné. Il posa ses mains contre l'un des murs du vaisseau.

« Sexy c'est moi. Tu me reconnais n'est-ce pas ? Je veux aider le Docteur. Laisse-moi entrer, s'il te plaît ma jolie », lui demanda Jack.

La porte s'ouvrit et le Capitaine entra discrètement. L'intérieur était différent : grandiose, magnifique, mais froid et impersonnel. Cela semblait refléter l'état d'âme actuel du propriétaire. Il trouva le Docteur dans la bibliothèque. Il lisait.

« J'ai pris ma retraite, Jack, lui dit le Docteur sans le regarder.

– C'est ainsi que vous saluez un vieil ami, Docteur ? »

Le Seigneur du Temps leva les yeux de son bouquin pour le regarder.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

– Je comprends. »

Jack lui servi un verre de son meilleur whisky, étonné qu'il l'accepte.

« Votre nouveau visage me plaît, dit le Capitaine.

– Tous mes visages te plaisent. »

Jack sourit et se versa un verre. Le Docteur avait raison : tous ses visages lui plaisaient, même les versions qu'il n'avaient vu qu'en photo.

« Tu n'es pas ici juste pour me dire bonjour, dit le Seigneur du Temps.

– J'aimerais bien n'être ici que pour cette raison. J'ai essayé de vous joindre à de nombreuses reprises, mais vous n'avez jamais répondu à mes appels.

– Je suis désolé.

– Votre amie Vastra m'a parlé de votre état. Vous auriez dû me téléphoner, Docteur. Je suis votre ami et nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous voir seulement lorsque le monde est en danger. »

Il ne répondit pas durant un moment puis se ressaisit.

« Peu importe ce qui va mal sur Terre, je ne veux pas m'en mêler. Les Humains n'ont qu'à se défendre seuls. C'est pour ça que UNIT a été crée, non ?

– C'est UNIT qui m'envoie. Kate Steward elle-même, et ce n'est pas pour sauver la Terre, Docteur, pas cette fois.

– Quoi donc alors ?

– Nous avons découvert un laboratoire souterrain clandestin. Un laboratoire… plutôt une prison. Des centaines d'extra-terrestres y ont été emprisonnés, torturés et abandonnés. La plupart ont péris bien avant notre arrivée. Nous avons trouvés des survivants, une soixantaine environ, mais tous sont dans un piteux état.

– UNIT a besoin de mon aide pour les soigner ?

– Nous nous occupons d'eux, même si votre aide ne serait pas de trop. Nous avons besoin de vous pour autre chose : Le Maître.

– C'est lui qui est derrière tout ça ?

– Ce serait sûrement son genre, mais non. Le Maître fait partie des victimes.

– Comment est-ce possible ?

– C'était une prison, mais vous savez comme moi que le terme _criminel_ n'a pas le même sens partout dans l'univers.

– Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ? s'impatienta le Docteur.

– En résumé, que vous décidiez du sort du Maître. Il est de votre espèce, Docteur. Normalement, nous tentons de contacter les autorités de la planète d'origine de nos patients, quand c'est possible. Dans le cas du Maître, il n'y a que vous.

– Alors demandez-lui son avis.

– Il n'est pas en état de nous le dire. En ce moment, il lutte pour survivre.

– Et tu me demandes de décider de son sort alors que vous ne savez même pas si vous allez le sauver ?

– Voulez-vous qu'on mette un terme à ses souffrances ou que l'on poursuive les soins ?

– Mettre un terme à ses souffrances ? Là je reconnais UNIT et Torchwood ! jura le Docteur, furieux.

– Croyez-moi Docteur, ce ne serait pas un acte de cruauté, mais de compassion.

– Le Maître a enduré bien pire.

– Venez le voir.

– Je… je ne peux pas décider d'une telle chose.

– Venez juste le voir. »

Chapitre 2– Le Docteur

Le Docteur le suivit, bien que, visiblement, être à cet endroit lui déplaisait. Il ne désirait pas voir le Maître pour le moment et demanda à Kate de lui faire un résumé de la situation.

« Vous avez dit : dans une sorte de cellule de pierre à 5 degrés Celsius et remplie de membres humains décomposés ? demanda le Docteur.

– Dont certains avaient été dévorés, ajouta-t-elle.

– On a identifié l'ADN de ces membres ? demanda Jack.

– Oui. Ce ne fut pas facile vu leur état de putréfaction avancé. Ce ne sont pas des membres humains. Ce sont les siens », déclara Kate.

Ni le Docteur, ni le Capitaine ne réagirent, horrifiés. Elle poursuivit.

« Il a été mutilé à plusieurs reprises, mais ce qui me laisse perplexe c'est que certains étaient les mêmes. Docteur, vous n'avez dit à personne que les Seigneur du Temps pouvaient faire repousser leurs membres amputés.

– Juste les trente heures suivant une régénération. Jack, tu as dit qu'il avait toujours le même visage ? s'exclama le Docteur.

– Oui. Harold Saxon, mais affreusement amaigri et mal en point.

– Comment est-ce possible alors ? s'interrogea Kate.

– La main, suggéra Jack.

– Pardon ? s'étonna le Docteur.

– Nous avons trouvez une main saturée d'énergie artron dans un bocal, comme la vôtre qui a donné la métacrisis. C'est sûrement la sienne, lui expliqua Jack.

– Vous pourriez la faire analyser ? demanda le Seigneur du Temps à Kate.

– Bien sûr, Docteur.

– Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? demanda Jack.

– Parce qu'il est intelligent et il est accroché à la vie. Il a dû sentir qu'il n'allait peut-être pas survivre. Si son corps meurt, il va pouvoir projeter sa conscience ailleurs et provoquer la métacrisis. Il aura donc un nouveau corps intact. Ce ne sera pas un corps purement Seigneur du Temps, mais il a l'habitude. Il s'est fabriqué une police d'assurance.

– Pourquoi ne se régénère-t-il pas, tout simplement ?

– Je n'en sais rien, mais il y a forcément une bonne raison. »

Lorsque Kate revint, elle leur apprit qu'ils y travaillaient. Elle demanda au Docteur s'il voulait voir le Maître, mais il refusa encore. Il visita tout de même les autres victimes et donnait des conseils au personnel à propos de certains patients. Il promit même d'en ramener quelques-uns chez eux, une fois qu'ils seraient guéris. Jack n'aimait pas le Maître, mais l'indifférence du Docteur à son égard le perturbait. Il se souvenait très bien de sa réaction après l'année qui n'avait jamais existée. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, en larmes. Il avait fait lui-même le bûcher funéraire. Cette version du Docteur était décidément très étrange.

Entre-temps, ils croisèrent le docteur Martha Jones et ce furent d'agréables retrouvailles. Ils ne pouvaient toutefois pas s'attarder. Comme tout le personnel médical de UNIT, Martha était débordée.

Le Docteur passa la soirée et la nuit à soigner les différents extra-terrestres. Pour une fois, il portait parfaitement bien son nom ! Jack faisait ce qu'il pouvait avec les bases médicales qu'il possédait, mais il n'était pas formé pour ce genre de choses. Le Capitaine prit un peu de repos.

Au matin, le Docteur soignait toujours les blessés et n'était pas allé voir son vieil ennemi. Il ne s'était pas reposé et avait à peine grignoté quelques biscuits avec un thé pris à la hâte. Jack s'informa de l'état du Maître pour le Docteur et apprit qu'ils craignaient sérieusement pour sa vie. Même s'il semblait endormi, son activité cérébrale démontrait que ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, il vivait un stress intense depuis plusieurs heures. Un tel stress aurait tué un Humain depuis longtemps. Le personnel avait de la difficulté à stabiliser ses cœurs et il luttait contre l'effet des rares somnifères qu'on pouvait donner à un Seigneur du Temps. Il était incapable de se nourrir et il arrachait systématiquement tout appareil d'assistance. Si seulement le Docteur voulait bien le voir. Jack ne pouvait que l'observer, impuissant. Il détestait ce psychopathe, mais le voir souffrir ainsi ne lui plaisait guère. Il remarqua un détail.

« Pourquoi cette lumière vive ? Vous voulez lui brûler la rétine ? Il a été trouvé dans un cachot sombre comme un puits ! » s'exclama-t-il à l'intention du personnel qui le surveillait avec lui, derrière le miroir sans tain.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, ils en vinrent à la conclusion que c'était effectivement un problème, mais ils avaient besoin de l'observer et les caméras à vision nocturne n'étaient pas aussi efficaces. Toutefois, ils promirent de trouver une solution.

Jack décida de se rendre dans la chambre où trois infirmiers essayaient de l'examiner avec grande difficulté. Il luttait contre eux, même avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

Lorsque le Capitaine pénétra dans la pièce, le Seigneur du Temps eut un brusque mouvement de recul. C'était un réflexe inconscient. Jack se sentit légèrement blessé, pas pour le Maître, mais parce que le Docteur aussi ressentait cette répulsion naturelle en sa présence. Il avait simplement appris à se contrôler, ce qui n'était pas le cas du Maître. Le Maître eut également le réflexe d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il les referma aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière. Il se libéra subitement de l'emprise des trois infirmiers et agrippa violemment le t-shirt de Jack. Le Capitaine ne comprenait pas son geste, mais il ne le repoussa pas. La prise sur son t-shirt se fit plus agressive, pressante. Il tentait visiblement de lui dire quelque chose. Jack s'approcha. Il ne l'entendit pas, mais reconnu clairement le mot sur ses lèvres : Docteur.

Jack ne savait pas ce qui le bouleversait le plus : le Maître qui le suppliait de lui amener le Docteur ou le Docteur qui refusait de voir son ancien ami d'enfance au moment où celui-ci avait vraiment besoin de lui. Plus tard, dans la journée, il en parla au Docteur et ses yeux se brouillèrent.

« Venez le voir, insista le Capitaine.

– Je ne peux pas, Jack, avoua le Seigneur du Temps.

– Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps.

– Je ne veux pas le perdre. Amy, Rory, River et maintenant lui ? J'aurais aimé ne pas savoir. »

Le Capitaine constata que son vieil ami pleurait. Cela lui brisa le cœur de le voir ainsi, mais il ne pouvait s'y attarder.

« Je viendrai avec vous, Docteur. »

Le Seigneur du Temps finit par acquiescer et le suivit. Par respect pour le Docteur, le personnel les laissa seuls.

La chambre du Maître baignait maintenant dans une lueur rougeâtre un peu sinistre. C'était la meilleure solution. Le rouge n'était pas aveuglant et suffisamment clair pour permettre au personnel de faire son travail. Le Maître avait même les yeux ouverts et fixait un point particulier : le miroir sans tain, comme s'il sentait leur présence. Étrangement, ses yeux reflétaient la lumière ambiante comme ceux d'un chat. Le Docteur fut sous le choc en le voyant. Avant que Jack puisse le rejoindre pour le réconforter, il était déjà parti. Le Capitaine demeura à son poste, sachant qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre du Maître. Dès que le Docteur entra, le Maître regarda dans sa direction. Ignorant les infirmiers, le Docteur se dirigea vers son vieil ami et le serra contre lui. Les voir était émouvant. Après un moment, le Docteur le lâcha et posa ses doigts sur les tempes du Maître et ferma les yeux. Jack devina qu'ils étaient en contact télépathique. Le Capitaine jeta un œil sur les écrans, les battements erratiques des deux cœurs du Maître s'étaient légèrement calmés, et son activité cérébrale se modifia. Le Maître coupa le contact télépathique pour se tordre de douleur, comme ça lui arrivait parfois. Ils n'en avaient pas encore trouvé la cause. C'était ce que l'un des infirmiers tentait d'expliquer.

Le Docteur tenta de lui faire avaler ce liquide nutritif que le personnel lui avait donné et qu'il avait rejeté sans arrêt. Ce ne fut pas mieux avec le Docteur, mais il semblait plus patient et ne lui donnait que de petites gorgées. Il poursuivit ainsi jusqu'à ce que le Maître cesse de vomir. Deux des infirmiers sortirent de la chambre et l'un d'eux rejoignit Jack derrière le miroir sans tain. Le Docteur fit installer le Maître sur le côté et Jack fut étonné d'à quel point il se pliait à sa volonté. Il posa une main sur sa nuque et l'autre sur son torse, probablement pour l'immobiliser.

« Je suis désolé de devoir te faire ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix », lui dit le Docteur.

Jack ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il faisait, mais il vit le corps du Maître se détendre aussitôt, comme si toute tension musculaire s'était relâchée subitement. Cela semblait être effectivement le cas. Le Docteur délaissa sa nuque et lui pris la main.

« Tu dois dormir, Koschei. C'est important et je serai là demain », lui chuchota-t-il.

Le Docteur resta à ses côtés une dizaine de minutes et d'après son activité cérébrale, il avait réussit à le faire dormir, ou tout au moins, à le détendre. L'autre infirmier quitta les lieux et le Docteur rejoignit le Capitaine.

« Comment avez-vous réussi ? demandait l'infirmier qui était resté derrière le miroir.

– Il était effrayé, il croyait que vous vouliez le torturer. Comment pouviez-vous espérer qu'il mange et qu'il dorme alors qu'il était sur le qui-vive ? répondit le Seigneur du Temps.

– Pour un homme qu'il considère comme un ennemi, il vous fait vraiment confiance, Docteur, dit Jack.

– Il n'est pas lui-même, Jack. Le simple fait que nous soyons de la même espèce à suffit à le détendre.

– Je crois que c'est parce qu'il vous connaît, affirma l'infirmier.

– Peut-être bien. Ma présence lui est familière, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il me fait confiance. Je dois regagner le TARDIS. Il y a du matériel médical dont j'aurais besoin et que vous n'avez pas à UNIT.

– Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

– Si tu veux, Jack.

– Que diriez-vous de vous reposer un peu, Docteur, pendant qu'il dort ? Vous avez l'air épuisé.

– Je ne peux pas, il ne dormira pas très longtemps.

– Prenez au moins le temps de manger quelque chose. »

Le Docteur finit par se laisser convaincre, mais se contenta d'un sandwich et d'un thé.

« Vous allez le soigner ? lui demanda le Capitaine.

– Je ne le laisserai pas mourir. J'ai suffisamment perdu d'amis comme ça. »

Le Docteur avait utilisé le terme _ami_ pour parler du Maître, mais Jack ne releva pas.

« Que lui avez-vous fait pour le détendre ? demanda-t-il.

– Un truc appris à l'académie. Il y a un endroit derrière notre nuque qui permet de relâcher tous les muscles en même temps. C'est le genre de stupidité qu'on s'amusait à faire durant nos temps libres à l'adolescence : paralyser nos camarades et calculer en combien de temps la personne s'écroulait puis reprenait contrôle de ses muscles.

– C'est dangereux ?

– Pas particulièrement, mais ça peut causer des étourdissements, des nausées et des vertiges quelques heures après. Dans le cas du Maître, ça ne peut pas empirer les choses. J'aurais bien utilisé une méthode plus télépathique, mais il considérait mon intrusion comme une agression.

– Son état est critique ?

– Je dois faire d'autres analyses, mais je crois savoir de quoi il est mort avant de se régénérer.

– Et ? s'intéressa le Capitaine.

– Il est mort de faim.

– C'est l'une des morts les plus horribles. Je sais de quoi je parle, se rappela Jack.

– Ça prend des années pour qu'un Seigneur du Temps meure de faim et c'est l'une des situations où il est très difficile de se régénérer.

– Ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles.

– Il y a pire. Il est à présent encore sur le point de mourir de faim.

– Vraiment ?

– Beaucoup ne se régénèrent pas après une telle mort et ceux qui le font reviennent extrêmement affaiblis et affamés. Ils ne survivent pas longtemps à cette seconde chance s'ils ne mangent pas. Quelques semaines, tout au plus.

– Donc, il se serait régénéré assez récemment ?

– Oui.

– Pourquoi pas une régénération complète ?

– C'est l'une des choses que je tente de découvrir, mais ce n'est pas la priorité pour le moment.

– La priorité c'est de le sauver, n'est-ce pas ? devina Jack.

– Et pour cela il doit être nourrit de façon adéquate. Je vais lui préparer des produits plus adaptés que ce que vous lui donner. Tu peux m'aider, si tu veux, Jack.

– Bien sûr. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi vous l'avez appelé Koschei ?

– C'était son nom à l'académie. En ce moment, il n'est pas le Maître.

– C'est un enfant perdu ? suggéra Jack.

– Non. Un animal blessé et effrayé. »

Chapitre 3– le début

Jack ne restait jamais loin du Docteur. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Le Seigneur du Temps était resté à UNIT pour prêter assistance au personnel. Pour une fois, il ne s'agissait pas de sauver le monde, mais juste quelques individus. L'aide du Docteur était précieuse. Il trouvait une solution à presque tous les problèmes et il avait guéri six personnes en moins de deux semaines. Ça semblait bien peu, mais vu leur état, c'était assez exceptionnel. Il avait dû les ramener chez eux, donc s'absenter. Le personnel pouvait se débrouiller sans lui, mais c'était plus problématique pour le Maître qui ne faisait aucunement confiance à UNIT. Chaque fois que le Docteur partait, son état se dégradait. Le Docteur accusait aussi son manque de confiance, mais Jack trouvait cela tout de même un peu étrange. Il en avait parlé à Martha, mais elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Martha avait une haine profonde du Maître. Si on lui avait demandé son avis, elle l'aurait laissé moisir là-bas. Il ne pouvait la blâmer, il n'aimait pas ce psychopathe lui non plus, mais c'était quelqu'un d'important pour le Docteur.

Il était à son bureau, un bureau que UNIT lui avait temporairement prêté, et jeta de nouveau un œil sur les clichés de la cellule du Maître. Les murs étaient recouverts de graffiti écrits avec son propre sang. C'était du gallifreyen et Jack essayait de le traduire avec le peu de connaissance qu'il possédait de la langue. Il reconnu assez clairement les appels à l'aide et le nom du Docteur. Pour le reste, c'était beaucoup plus difficile. Personne ne se souciait vraiment des aveux du Maître, mais UNIT voulait savoir qui ou quoi était derrière tout ça et peut-être y avait-il des indices dans ces graffitis.

On frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez. »

La Kajiit, S'Rasha, apparut. C'était l'un des prisonniers que le Docteur avait soigné avec succès. S'Rasha venait d'une époque où les hommes-chats n'étaient pas encore très évolués. Elle utilisait la troisième personne du singulier pour parler d'elle-même, mais elle avait déjà cet instinct propre à son peuple de vouloir soigner. Elle avait refusé de retourner sur sa planète. Elle voulait aider les autres victimes.

« Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous, lui dit Jack d'un air charmeur.

– S'Rasha a peur pour le dieu du temps, répondit-elle.

– Et pourquoi donc ? s'intéressa le Capitaine.

– S'Rasha a vu les vipères noires le maltraiter.

– Racontez-moi, S'Rasha. »

S'Rasha lui parla des vipères noires qui étaient entrées dans le corps du Maître pour dévorer son âme. Son histoire ressemblait aux autres. Pour certains c'était des vipères pour d'autres des démons, mais tous avaient vu une entité sombre et vaporeuse pénétrer dans le corps de certains prisonniers. Un parasite qui se nourrissait d'émotions négatives. Plus une personne en avait en elle, plus les parasites attaquaient en grand nombre. Comme ils avaient besoin de se nourrir régulièrement, ils jouaient avec les souvenirs et émotions de leur victime, les corrompaient pour leur faire ressentir ces émotions négatives dont ils se nourrissaient. Avec le temps, la victime devenait amnésique ou tout simplement _morte_ de l'intérieur. Sans âme, vide, diraient certains. Les parasites n'avaient pas de conscience propre, ce qui signifiait qu'une créature plus évoluée s'était servie d'eux pour torturer les prisonniers. Certaines espèces avaient une résistance naturelle à ces parasites, mais pas les Seigneurs du Temps. Il se demandait quelles émotions du Maître les avaient nourris. Ce n'était sûrement pas sa culpabilité. Probablement sa haine du Docteur, si toutefois il éprouvait ce sentiment envers lui. Jack en était de moins en moins certain.

« S'Rasha, décrivez-moi les réactions du Maître, ce qu'il disait, ce qu'il faisait quand les vipères l'ont attaqué.

– S'Rasha ne comprend pas le langage des dieux du temps, mais S'Rasha reconnaît la peur et l'amour brisé. Les vipères ont transformé le dieu en enfant et ont fait mal à l'enfant. S'Rasha n'aime pas qu'on fasse mal aux enfants. S'Rasha déteste les vipères. S'Rasha n'a pas laissé la vipère entrer dans sa tête.

– Vous avez résisté à la vipère ? s'étonna Jack.

– S'Rasha a protégé l'enfant.

– Comment avez-vous sauvé l'enfant ?

– S'Rasha a donné de l'amour à l'enfant. Beaucoup d'amour. Les vipères ont peur de l'amour. »

Après le discours de la Kajiit, Jack resta perturbé un bon moment. Il essayait de faire le tri. S'Rasha était un esprit simple, mais d'une certaines façon, elle avait aidé le Maître. Il soupçonnait sa compassion pour les enfants de l'avoir protégée contre l'intrusion du parasite. Il crût comprendre que l'entité s'était servie de la peur du Maître et pour une raison mystérieuse, semblait l'avoir fait régressé au stade infantile. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par _l'amour brisé_ , mais elle lui avait permis de comprendre certaines choses.

Un matin, il fut appelé d'urgence au chevet du Maître. Il était en crise. Tous les patients avaient eu des épisodes psychotiques ou hystériques. Pour le Maître c'était la première fois. C'était tout de même inhabituel de sa part, mais comme eux, il avait été torturé mentalement, ce qui pouvait expliquer son état. Il fut étonné de voir le Docteur à ses côtés, impuissant. Le Maître n'était plus avec eux, il était de retour dans cette prison souterraine et le Docteur, à ses yeux, n'était qu'une illusion de son esprit tourmenté.

« Je suis réel, tenta le Docteur, de plus en plus désespéré.

– Non, tu n'es qu'un rêve, répondit difficilement le Maître.

– Comment peux-tu croire que je ne suis pas réel ?

– Le vrai Docteur ne se soucierait pas de moi. Il essaierait de me détruire »

Le Docteur se tût. Les dernières paroles du Maître semblaient l'avoir blessé, mais il ne le contredit pas.

Jack entra dans la chambre. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour sortir le Maître de son illusion, mais il pouvait au moins apporter son soutien au Docteur. Le personnel de UNIT était prêt à donner un calmant au Maître, mais le Docteur avait insisté pour le laisser tenter autre chose. Un infirmier en particulier semblait mécontent de cette décision.

Dès qu'il entra, le Maître eut un mouvement de recul. Jack eut une idée et s'approcha davantage.

« Un rêve Saxon ? Je suis flatté d'apprendre que j'en fais partie. »

Jack s'approcha davantage et le Maître recula, troublé.

« Vous fantasmez même sur mon anomalie, c'est fort.

– Jack, arrête », le supplia le Docteur.

Le Capitaine n'obéit pas, il voulait voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Plus il approchait, plus le Maître respirait rapidement. Lorsqu'il le toucha, le Maître rejeta le peu qu'il avait réussit à avaler et alla même jusqu'à se jeter en bas du lit pour lui échapper. Un infirmier tenta de le relever, mais il le repoussa. Jack avait cessé d'avancer et le Maître s'était calmé. Il fixait le Capitaine.

« Alors, vous croyez toujours que c'est un rêve ? lui demanda Jack.

– Je veux partir d'ici, murmura-t-il.

– Dès que tu iras mieux », promis le Docteur qui s'était approché à son tour.

Jack les laissa, son anomalie avait parfois de bons côtés. Il retourna examiner les clichés.

Peu après, le Docteur le rejoignit. Ça tombait bien, il allait peut-être pouvoir l'aider à traduire les graffitis.

« Bonjour Docteur. Il s'est endormi ?

– Oui, je voulais te remercier, Jack.

– Pour lui avoir donné la nausée ?

– Pour l'avoir ramené dans la réalité.

– Docteur, est-ce l'effet que je vous fais ?

– Pas du tout voyons ! s'offusqua le Docteur.

– Soyez honnête, je vous en prie. Vous m'avez tout de même fuit la première fois.

– Oui je me suis enfuit, mais je suis habitué maintenant et Sexy aussi. Je t'ai déjà expliqué cela.

– Ça vous trouble, je sais, mais à quel point ? Que ressentez-vous en ma présence que vous arrivez à contrôler et pas lui ?

– Jack, il est faible, malade et au bord du gouffre de la mort. Tu ne peux pas comparer sa réaction à la mienne.

– Sa réaction est naturelle, Docteur. Instinctive. Alors dites-moi, que ressentez vous vraiment en ma présence ? » demanda le Capitaine, irrité.

Le Docteur savait qu'il ne pouvait éviter la confrontation. Il choisi d'être honnête.

« Ça me trouble. C'est comme avoir le vertige. Je me sens toujours légèrement étourdi les premières minutes que je suis en contact avec toi, mais ça se dissipe ensuite. »

Jack ne répondit pas et le Docteur lui prit les mains.

« Tu es mon ami, Jack, et ce n'est pas ce petit malaise qui va se mettre entre nous. C'est comme sauter en parachute : on ressent une peur tout à fait naturelle de se jeter dans le vide, mais on le fait quand même et on ne le regrette pas.

– Je me demande comment réagiraient les autres Seigneurs du Temps. Plus comme vous ou plus comme lui ?

– Je ne saurais dire. J'ai toujours aimé les sensations fortes alors que le Maître est un peu plus peureux. Je pense que ça dépend vraiment de qui.

– Le Maître peureux ?

– N'as-tu jamais remarqué ?

– Ça ne m'avait pas semblé être le cas durant l'année qui n'a jamais existé.

– Évidemment, il avait le pouvoir, mais lorsqu'il est sur le point d'échouer, son réflexe est de fuir plutôt que d'essayer de réparer les pots cassés.

– Comme pour la Guerre du Temps.

– Oui. Jack, je vais partir demain très tôt pour ramener un patient chez lui, pourrais-tu garder un œil sur lui ? Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais…

– Ne vous en faites pas, je le ferai. Pouvez-vous m'aider à traduire ces graffitis en gallifreyen?

– Je le ferai dès mon retour. »

Le Capitaine s'apprêtait à partir pour la nuit. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le Maître à travers le miroir sans tain. Il semblait dormir. Jack frissonna légèrement, la température avait descendu. Il n'y fit pas attention, se retourna pour quitter la salle d'observation et sursauta. Le Maître était devant lui. Il était trop flou pour être réel, c'était donc une projection mentale. Comment faisait-il cela, affaibli comme il l'était ? La projection lui fit signe de le suivre. Il obéit, intrigué. Il savait que le Maître avait un pouvoir psychique énorme : son talent d'hypnose, sa capacité à conserver sa conscience sous la forme d'un ver et de voler des corps humains, ainsi que le fait qu'il avait vécu dans le TARDIS sous une forme éthérée. Mais le voir se dédoubler ainsi le troublait tout de même.

La projection le guida vers sa chambre et disparut. Jack s'approcha du Maître endormi et le toucha délicatement pour s'assurer qu'il était vivant. Le Seigneur du Temps se réveilla en sursaut et avant que le Capitaine puisse réagir, il lui empoigna la tête et entra dans son esprit. Jack connaissait différentes sortes d'attaques mentales et en avait été victime à quelques reprises, mais la force de l'attaque du Maître le désarçonna. Il comprit plusieurs choses à ce moment là : les Seigneurs du Temps étaient immensément plus puissants que ce que le Docteur lui laissait croire, le Maître lui avait tendu un piège et il allait mourir… encore. Avant qu'il perde conscience, des images défilèrent à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Des images du Docteur, d'une planète au ciel turquoise, de végétation luxuriante et d'une sorte de reptile dangereux.

Il se réveilla sur un lit. Une chambre temporaire prêtée par UNIT. Il était pris d'un urgent besoin de rejoindre le Docteur. Il se leva donc brusquement, ignorant les étourdissements, et courut en direction du TARDIS qui commençait à se dématérialiser. Le Capitaine s'y accrocha. Il s'attendait à mourir à plusieurs reprises durant le trajet dans le vortex comme lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à la fin de l'univers, mais cette fois Sexy eut la gentillesse d'ouvrir les portes. Jack s'effondra sur le sol dans la salle de contrôle.

« Jack, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna le pilote.

– Je ne sais pas, Docteur. Je me suis réveillé avec l'urgence de vous rejoindre et maintenant que je suis là… je ne sais pas pourquoi je tenais à vous accompagner.

– C'est étrange. Bon, puisque tu es là, tu vas m'aider à négocier la réinsertion sociale de notre ami au sein de sa communauté.

– Je suppose. »

Jack n'osa pas lui parler du piège que Maître lui avait tendu, pas pour le moment du moins.

Chapitre 4– la planète hostile

Les négociations avaient été un échec et la créature qu'ils avaient péniblement arrachée aux affres de la mort avait été exécutée devant eux. Cela faisait mal et le Docteur trouvait cela particulièrement difficile. Ils avaient été relâchés et remerciés d'avoir ramené un criminel. La nuit était tombée et ils devaient traverser la jungle pour rejoindre le TARDIS. Jack s'arrêtait parfois pour cueillir des plantes ou des racines. Il se surprit même à récolter les fientes d'un oiseau spécifique. Lorsque le Docteur lui demandait pourquoi il ramassait telle ou telle chose, il était incapable de répondre. Il ressentait simplement le besoin de le faire. Il ne put en dire plus : ils furent attaqués par une sorte de lézard agressif et venimeux. Ils en réchappèrent de justesse et le TARDIS se dématérialisa dès qu'ils y entrèrent. Le Capitaine fut soulagé, mais ce fut de courte durée.

« Jack, dit le Docteur encore essoufflé. J'ai été mordu. »

Le Capitaine escorta le Docteur à l'infirmerie et lui retira sa veste et sa chemise abîmées. Il avait été mordu au bras et Jack lui fit un garrot.

« Restez calme, Docteur, le venin ne doit pas circuler trop rapidement dans votre sang.

– C'est trop tard, j'ai couru. »

Jack tenta de se calmer. Dans le pire des cas, le Docteur allait juste se régénérer.

« Ce type de venin bloque le processus de régénération, lui apprit le Docteur, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, ce qui était probablement le cas.

– Docteur, ne dites pas ça.

– Prends soin du Maître pour moi. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais il a besoin d'aide. Il sera le dernier survivant de Gallifrey.

– Je vais vous sauver, Docteur », déclara le Capitaine.

Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais il savait qu'il le sauverait. Il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais comme son urgence de rejoindre le Docteur, son corps agit de lui-même. Pendant un instant il sût exactement comment créer l'anti-venin. Il mania différents produits frénétiquement, mais avec précaution. Tout ce qu'il avait cueillit sans raison apparente était utilisé dans l'antidote.

Le Docteur était pâle et brûlant de fièvre. Jack lui injecta une dose massive de ce qu'il avait crée et attendit nerveusement. Il changea les draps trempés de sueur à deux reprises et tentait de lui faire avaler quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche. Jamais le temps ne lui avait semblé aussi long. Après une éternité, la fièvre diminua et le Docteur ouvrit les yeux. Son regard était un peu vitreux, mais il était tout à fait lucide.

« Jack, murmura le Seigneur du Temps, la voix enrouée.

– Ça va aller, Docteur, reposez-vous.

– Comment as-tu su ?

– Plus tard, vous avez besoin de dormir.

– J'ai soif. »

Le Capitaine l'aida à s'asseoir, lui fit boire un grand verre d'eau, puis le recoucha. Il s'endormit rapidement. Jack restait à son chevet. De temps en temps, il vérifiait ses signes vitaux pour s'assurer qu'il était hors de danger. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'il venait de sauver la vie du Docteur grâce au Maître. Il venait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre. La projection mentale, l'intrusion du Maître dans son esprit. Il lui avait implanté dans la tête l'information requise pour l'antidote. De façon maladroite, certes, mais cela avait sauvé le Docteur. Pourquoi le Maître avait-il voulu sauver le Docteur, son ennemi depuis toujours ? Cela lui aurait semblé inconcevable à l'époque de l'année qui n'a jamais existé, mais maintenant… Jack n'était sûr de rien. Était-il possible que le Maître, comme le Docteur, ressente autre chose que de la haine pour sa Némésis ? Leur relation d'amour-haine n'était donc pas à sens unique ?

Lorsque le Docteur se réveilla, Jack lui avait préparé un déjeuner au lit et du bon café, même s'il savait que son ami n'aimait pas trop ce type d'attention.

« Jack, je vais bien, pas besoin d'en faire autant, lui dit le Seigneur du Temps.

– Mangez et vous irez encore mieux », répondit le Capitaine, de son sourire charmeur.

Le Docteur obéit malgré son malaise. Il était affamé. Jack regagna la cuisine tandis que le Docteur se dirigea vers l'une des salles bains. Lorsqu'il le rejoignit, il était fraîchement lavé, avait des vêtements propres et sentait divinement bon. Jack savait qu'il n'échapperait pas à l'interrogatoire du Docteur. C'était inutile d'essayer de mentir au Seigneur du Temps. Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé et le Docteur demeura interdit un bon moment. Il n'avait jamais craint que le Maître le tue réellement, mais de là à lui sauver la vie, ça l'étonnait. La conclusion la plus logique selon le Docteur était que le Maître avait encore besoin de lui.

« Peut-être tient-il simplement à vous ? suggéra le Capitaine.

– Peu probable.

– Pourquoi ?

– Jack, il s'agit du Maître.

– Vous avez dit qu'il n'était pas encore le Maître. C'est pourquoi vous l'avez appelé Koschei.

– Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Nous devons retourner là-bas. »

Le Docteur se méfiait toujours lorsque le Maître faisait preuve de gentillesse à son égard. Ce ne fut pas différent cette fois là. Il était furieux que le Maître ait utilisé l'hypnose et l'attaque mentale contre un de ses amis. Jack s'en mêla aussitôt, en désaccord.

« C'était pour vous sauver, Docteur.

– Ce n'est pas une raison.

– C'est une excellente raison !

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Jack.

– Bien sûr que non, Docteur. Vous le blâmez de détruire tout ce qu'il touche et vous avez raison, mais pourquoi le blâmez-vous lorsqu'il fait une rare bonne action ? Je ne comprends pas, en effet ! s'exclama Jack, mécontent.

– Il ne m'a pas sauvé par bonté d'âme, Jack. Il a un plan. »

Il s'approcha du Maître.

« Quel est ton plan ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ? Et quel est mon rôle dans cette histoire ? »

Le Maître le fixa sans dire un mot.

« Réponds ! » s'impatienta le Docteur.

Le Maître l'attaqua. Il était de plus en plus difficile à contrôler et il avait fréquemment ce genre de crise d'agressivité, mais jusqu'à présent, jamais envers le Docteur. En même temps, son état se dégradait de façon alarmante. On lui injecta un tranquillisant, encore une fois.

Le lendemain, le Docteur était reparti. Il devait reconduire un autre patient en bonne voie de guérison. Le Maître disparut ce jour-là et on ne le retrouva qu'en fin de soirée, dans le jardin extérieur du complexe. Il était affamé, frigorifié et encore plus mal en point. Le Maître n'avait pas la force de se rendre si loin, quelqu'un l'avait aidé et en examinant toutes les caméras, ils trouvèrent le suspect : S'Rasha. Après avoir stabilisé le Maître ils devaient s'entendre sur le sort de S'Rasha. Un des infirmiers qui s'occupait du Maître et n'aimait pas particulièrement le Docteur lui réservait une sentence digne d'un bourreau médiéval. Jack n'aimait pas cet homme, un certain Denis. S'Rasha n'était pas mauvaise et peu importait ce qu'elle avait en tête, ce n'était certainement pas mesquin. Elle n'était peut-être pas des plus équilibrés, mais pour quelqu'un qui avait été torturé, elle s'en sortait relativement bien.

Lorsqu'il la rencontra, elle lui dit qu'elle voulait simplement sauver le dieu du temps de la vipère qui s'était infiltré parmi eux. S'Rasha éprouvait un étrange attachement pour certains patients, dont le Maître. Elle avait un besoin irrépressible de protéger les plus vulnérables. Jack avait compris pourquoi en étudiant son dossier. On avait tué ses bébés. Comme c'était parfois le cas chez les versions non-évoluées des félins, cette tragédie la poussait à protéger d'autres créatures vulnérables pour compenser. On ne pouvait pas la renvoyer chez elle. Être ici et aider ces gens faisaient partie de son propre processus de guérison. Pour ce cas-ci, le Capitaine pouvait compter sur l'appui de Martha qui aimait beaucoup la chatte. C'était difficile de ne pas l'apprécier. S'Rasha ne fut donc pas renvoyée chez elle, mais elle devait être surveillée.

Depuis cette scène avec le Docteur, le Maître s'était refermé complètement et résistait à tout. Il refusait la nourriture et même le sommeil. Il cherchait à s'enfuir, mais, trop affaibli, il n'y parvenait pas. Même le Docteur n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur lui. Jack se sentait impuissant. UNIT était une énorme organisation dont il n'était pas le patron et il ne bénéficiait plus de l'aide du Docteur. L'immortel et le Seigneur du Temps étaient en désaccord sur bien des points concernant le Maître. Il avait une nouvelle compagne : la très jolie Clara et il avait beaucoup plus envie de lui faire visiter les splendeurs de l'univers que de rester à UNIT pour soigner des aliens en détresse. Clara ne se plaignait pas et aimait aider. Elle ne suivait pas le Docteur vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre comme les autres compagnons. Du moins, pas encore, mais elle avait redonné le goût de vivre au Docteur.

Clara était venue le voir un matin, dans son bureau temporaire. Elle voulait qu'il lui parle du Maître, car le Docteur ne l'avait pas fait. Il lui confirma ce que le Docteur lui avait dit sur son long passé criminel, mais lui parla également de ce qu'il savait de leur passé commun. Cet aspect l'intéressait beaucoup. Même si Jack ne la connaissait pas, il se permit de lui parler de ses observations. Quelque chose s'était brisé entre les deux Seigneurs du Temps et il semblait être le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Clara le croyait, elle comprenait. Il ignorait si cela allait changer quelque chose, mais en avoir parlé à une personne neutre lui avait fait du bien. La seule autre personne qui avait bien voulu l'entendre, avait été Kate Steward, mais elle était tellement débordée que lui parler devenait une tâche ardue.

Le Docteur venait et partait. Il ramenait des patients chez eux et parfois en profitait pour faire visiter la planète à Clara. Lorsqu'il revenait à UNIT, sa compagne n'était pas toujours présente. Ce matin là, il était absent et Jack assistait Martha dans les soins à apporter au Maître. Celui-ci les observait, sans réagir.

« Il est sous sédatifs ? devina le Capitaine.

– On a plus le choix avec lui.

– Je sais.

– Je ne comprends pas, Jack.

– Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

– La toxine dans son sang. On ne cesse de lui faire des dialyses et son corps la reproduit toujours. C'est comme une sorte de cancer, mais ce ne sont pas des cellules, juste une toxine qui se fixe à ses organes et les ferait se nécroser si nous ne l'éliminions pas. Je n'ai jamais vu un truc comme ça. Ça ressemble à un empoisonnement lent et répétitif. Comme si quelqu'un injecterait du poison à petite dose dans son sang, juste assez pour le rendre malade.

– C'est peut-être le cas.

– C'est impossible, Jack. Tout ce qu'on lui donne est vérifié, surveillé et vérifié de nouveau par une autre personne.

– Tout est possible, Martha. C'est un criminel très recherché et tu n'es vraiment pas la seule à UNIT à le détester.

– Tu crois que quelqu'un parmi le personnel pourrait faire ça ?

– Je n'ai pas de preuves, mais c'est une possibilité envisageable.

– Lui, c'est ce qu'il prétend lors de ses crises, mais c'est un cas pathologique de paranoïa, alors son opinion n'est pas fiable. Particulièrement pendant une crise.

– Il est loin d'être idiot, Martha. Ne l'oublie jamais.

– Très bien. Je vais être vigilante et t'avertir si je trouve quelque chose de suspect.

– Merci, docteur Jones. J'apprécie beaucoup. »

Elle s'éloigna pour préparer une dose de médicaments. Jack s'approcha du Maître.

« Je ne pense pas que vous ayez sauvé le Docteur parce que vous avez un plan diabolique. Dans votre état, je doute que vous vous souciez d'autre chose que de simplement survivre. Lui et vous avez une relation particulière dont je n'arrive pas trop à saisir le sens. Peut-être qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre au fond. Vous vous détestez mutuellement, mais vous ne pouvez vivre l'un sans l'autre, semble-t-il. Je pense que vous vous aimez au fond. D'une façon tordue, malsaine, mais réciproque. Vous êtes un peu comme son jumeau diabolique, non ?

– Je n'ai pas choisi d'être ce que je suis, lui murmura-t-il difficilement.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Le Maître était maintenant trop faible pour répondre à sa question.

« Peu importe ce qui s'est passé entre vous dernièrement, j'essaierais de lui en parler.

– Il n'écoute jamais, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

– Ça me semble absurde, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il vous a blessé.

– Ce n'est pas la première fois »

Le Capitaine n'eut pas droit à de nouvelles révélations, le sédatif avait fait son effet et le Maître s'était assoupi. Lorsqu'il quitta le complexe, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que cette simple phrase : _Je n'ai pas choisi d'être ce que je suis_. S'il n'a pas choisi, qui l'a fait ? De plus, il avait avoué que le Docteur l'avait blessé et que ce n'était pas la première fois. Pour Jack c'était difficile de croire une telle chose. Selon son expérience personnelle, le Maître faisait du mal au Docteur qui ne voulait que l'aider. Il s'agissait toutefois de son Docteur. Celui-là était presque indifférent au sort du Maître alors peut-être que ça avait aussi été le cas dans le passé ? Il ne pouvait plus juger le Docteur avec la seule version de lui qu'il avait connue.

Chapitre 5 – La fuite

Ils l'avaient cherché pendant trois jours, sans succès. Cette fois, S'Rasha n'était pas responsable de sa disparition. Les caméras montraient bel et bien qu'il s'était enfui seul, malgré son état. Il s'était jeté en bas de son lit et avait rampé sur plusieurs mètres, selon les traces de sang laissés sur le sol, pour disparaître au milieu de nulle part.

Logiquement, il n'avait pu aller très loin et sans soins et surtout sans dialyse, ils n'avaient pas grand espoir de le retrouver vivant. Le Docteur ne semblait même pas nerveux et Jack ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi cela l'irritait autant. Il vint le voir ce matin-là pour lui offrir de l'accompagner sur la planète Arima 3 afin reconduire un patient.

« Et le Maître ? lui avait demandé Jack.

– Je vais revenir dans le passé, le jour de sa disparition et voir où il est allé. »

Le Capitaine avait accepté et rien de fâcheux n'était arrivé cette fois. Leur patient avait même été accueillit à bras ouvert par ses proches.

« Direction UNIT ? demanda Jack lorsqu'il vit le Docteur activer quelques boutons sur la console.

– Non.

– Comment non ? Vous aviez promis de l'aider.

– C'est ce que je fais.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Il n'est plus dans le complexe de UNIT. Il est ici.

– Dans le TARDIS ? »

Le Docteur acquiesça.

« Où et depuis quand ?

– Depuis trois jours. Pour la première question, c'est ce que j'essaie de voir.

– Comment savez-vous alors qu'il est ici ?

– Je sens sa présence.

– C'est donc vous qui l'avez enlevé ?

– Il est arrivé ici par ses propres moyens.

– Comment ? Il n'a pas de clé et celle de Martha et moi n'est plus compatible avec votre nouveau TARDIS. Avez-vous délibérément laissé la porte déverrouillée ?

– Dans les locaux de UNIT avec tous ces… extra-terrestres ? Jamais. Ce serait trop risqué. Elle l'a laissé entrer.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour le protéger. Sexy sait quelque chose qui m'échappe et elle refuse que je le vois.

– Il y a probablement quelqu'un là-bas qui lui fait du mal. S'Rasha ne cessait de le dire. J'en ai parlé à Martha, mais je n'ai pas de preuves.

– Tu le crois toi aussi ?

– Oui. Son état se dégrade chaque fois que vous partez, Docteur.

– J'ai remarqué, mais je n'ai jamais pensé… Kate ne laisserait pas faire une telle chose.

– Elle l'ignore probablement.

– Je me sens mal. J'ai été idiot, totalement idiot et inconscient. Les preuves étaient devant moi, j'ai simplement refusé de les voir. J'avais confiance en UNIT. »

Ses yeux brillaient et Jack en était troublé. Il ne devait pas oublier que le Docteur sortait à peine d'une profonde dépression.

« Venez, essayons de le trouver. »

Ils cherchèrent pendant environ une demi-heure quand le Docteur se figea.

« Je sais où il irait mourir.

– Ne dites pas ça, Docteur.

– Suis-moi »

Le Docteur ne lui avait pas dit s'il était mort, mais après trois jours sans soins, c'était probable. À moins que le TARDIS ait fait quelque chose. Le Docteur s'arrêta devant une porte qui portait l'inscription : _Derrière cette porte se trouve les appartements du Maître, vous y entrez à vos propres risques._

« Sa chambre à coucher ? devina Jack.

– À quel autre endroit dans l'univers pourrait-il se sentir plus en sécurité ? » répondit le Docteur, bouleversé.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la porte, ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre à coucher luxueuse baignée dans la même lueur rougeâtre que sa chambre à UNIT. Le Maître était recroquevillé contre le mur du fond et son lit, immobile. Il avait laissé derrière lui des traces de sang, s'étant blessé durant son périple vers le TARDIS. Le Docteur se figea.

« Docteur, est-ce qu'il est…

– Elle a crée une boucle temporelle. Elle l'a sauvé. »

Le Docteur avait les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? tenta Jack, mais le Seigneur du Temps ne l'entendit pas et s'accroupit auprès de son vieil ami.

– Je suis désolé, Koschei, dit-il, puis se releva subitement. Jack, vient avec moi, nous allons préparer l'infirmerie et le soigner. »

Pendant une heure, ils préparèrent tout. L'appareil à dialyse, les solutés, le liquide nutritionnel, les médicaments, les nombreux moniteurs pour suivre ses signes vitaux.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la chambre, le Docteur brisa la boucle temporelle dès qu'il le toucha. Le Maître n'était pas inconscient, mais extrêmement faible. Il ne fut pas difficile à emmener. Ils l'installèrent rapidement. Ils vérifièrent son sang. La toxine n'avait pas fait trop de ravage. Il se portait mieux que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus grâce au TARDIS. Pour le Maître, ça ne faisait pas trois jours qu'il s'était enfui, mais juste quelques heures. Il était surtout affamé et exténué. Ils le laissèrent se reposer et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour boire un thé. Le Docteur était silencieux.

« Ça va aller Docteur, tenta le Capitaine.

– Suis-je devenu si insensible que même le TARDIS éprouve plus de compassion que moi ?

– Vous l'aiderez Docteur. J'ai confiance en vous.

– J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps. Peut-être aurait-il été moins mauvais.

– Vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Ça n'aurait peut-être rien changé.

– J'aimerai que tu ais raison. Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal.

– Que lui avez-vous fait ?

– Tant de choses. Je n'ai pas la force d'en parler, je suis désolé.

– Vous êtes épuisé, vous devriez vous reposer. Je veillerai sur lui.

– Merci, Jack. Je te revaudrais ça. »

Le Capitaine fut étonné qu'il accepte de se reposer. Il devait être vraiment épuisé. Il veilla sur le Maître qui dormit pendant environ trois heures. C'était sa plus longue sieste depuis qu'ils l'avaient sorti de cette prison infâme et il aurait probablement dormi plus longtemps si la faim ne l'avait pas réveillé. Jack remplit deux grands verres de liquide nutritionnel et l'aida à le boire. Il ignorait ce que contenait le liquide, mais ça soulageait sa faim.

Le Docteur lui avait parlé de la douleur. Les Seigneurs du Temps ne ressentaient pas la faim comme les Humains, du moins, pas après une certaine limite. Au lieu de les rendre amorphes, la faim leur faisait affreusement mal. Au stade où en était le Maître, c'était une véritable agonie. Il était nourri en permanence par le soluté, mais ça ne soulageait pas la douleur. La toxine qui attaquait ses organes, donc son foie, l'empêchait de manger normalement. Le cerveau, les poumons et les cœurs étaient les seuls organes qui n'étaient pas affectés. Le sang qui y circulait était trop riche en oxygène pour permettre à la toxine de s'y fixer. Pour empêcher la nécrose des autres organes, ils devaient les stimuler régulièrement à l'aide d'un appareil sonique sophistiqué pour augmenter la circulation et déloger la toxine.

« Rendors-toi. Tu es en sécurité dans le TARDIS », lui dit Jack lorsqu'il eut terminé de lui donner son deuxième verre.

Le Maître le regarda un instant et se recoucha. Il n'avait pas l'air nerveux ni même désorienté. Il devait ressentir la présence de l'entité Sexy autour de lui. Il se rendormit.

Le Docteur vint prendre le relais, permettant à Jack de se reposer à son tour. À son réveil, il trouva le Docteur à la cuisine avec Clara. Il était occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour, Jack. Aimes-tu les omelettes aux fines herbes ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais préparées par vous c'est sûrement délicieux.

– En tout cas, ça sent très bon, avoua Clara.

– Bonjour, Clara, vous nous faites l'honneur de voyager avec nous, dit le Capitaine, d'un air charmeur.

– Jack, arrête », le prévient le Docteur, ce qui le fit sourire.

Certaines choses n'avaient pas changées chez lui, c'était rassurant.

« C'est mercredi. Je ne voyage que les mercredis, répondit-elle, amusée par son air dragueur.

– Pourquoi juste les mercredis ?

– Parce que c'est comme ça.

– D'accord. »

Le Docteur les servit. Il n'avait pas oublié le café noir de Jack et ses omelettes étaient délicieuses. Le Docteur en préparait d'autres lorsque le Maître les rejoignit. Cela les laissa perplexes. Il s'avança vers eux, mais s'effondra. Clara fut la première à avoir le réflexe de le rattraper. Jack lui vint en aide avant qu'elle le laisse échapper et ils le déposèrent sur une chaise.

« Tu devrais être couché », lui dit le Docteur.

Le Maître l'ignora et s'empara de l'assiette la plus près de lui et commença à dévorer son contenu. Il s'agissait de l'assiette de Clara. Elle ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, elle avait presque terminé. Ensuite, il s'empara des restes de Jack.

« Arrêtez le bon sang, il va être malade ! » s'exclama le Docteur.

Jack tenta sa chance, mais fut repoussé violemment. Le Docteur l'aida.

« Je suis désolé, mais c'est pour ton bien. Tu as suffisamment de douleur, il n'est pas nécessaire d'y ajouter l'indigestion », lui expliqua le Docteur en le maintenant immobile pour ne pas qu'il se jette sur la nourriture.

Il ne se débattit pas, il n'en avait pas la force. Les rejoindre à la cuisine l'avait épuisé. Jack s'empara du liquide nutritif et le lui donna. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le Capitaine y vit de la colère, de la frustration et finalement de la résignation. Voir cet homme si fier et si puissant réduit à si peu de chose le bouleversait, même s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi.

Chapitre 6– Le Docteur

Le Docteur vérifia de nouveau les signes vitaux du Maître. Il était moins amorphe, mais ses organes étaient endommagés. Lorsque les toxines ne circulaient pas dans son sang, il se sentait mieux. Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'illusoire. Cela signifiait qu'elles s'étaient fixées sur un ou plusieurs organes. Il allait bientôt devoir lui refaire un traitement choc. Cela consistait à envoyer une sorte de décharge dans son corps entier pour déloger les toxines. Elles regagnaient alors le flux sanguin et ils procédaient à la dialyse, mais même cette méthode n'était pas efficace à 100%. Certaines restaient dans son sang et se reproduisaient. Il lui aurait fallu une transfusion complète, ce qui était impossible. Le Docteur était le seul autre Seigneur du Temps de tout l'univers et leur sang n'était pas compatible.

Le Maître avait refusé le traitement pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui. Le Docteur ne pouvait le blâmer, c'était douloureux et ça l'affaiblissait énormément. Il se sentait bien et il ne voulait pas que ça change. Il arrivait même à visiter des mondes avec eux. Mais, lorsqu'il y avait un danger, le Maître les ralentissait. Il ne pouvait pas courir trop longtemps. La dernière fois, Jack avait dû le traîner jusqu'au TARDIS. Il avait faillit se faire tuer pour lui. Le Maître n'avait pas eu la force de les suivre. De plus, son système immunitaire était affaibli et il attrapait des virus normalement bénins.

Étrangement, même éveillé, le Maître ne lui causait pas de soucis. Il était discret, effacé et la plupart du temps le Docteur le trouvait à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle de détente où il regardait des émissions pour enfants. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en plaindre, bien au contraire, mais cela le troublait. Cette attitude tranquille n'était pas normale pour lui. Lorsqu'il tenta de lire ses pensées, le Maître se rebiffa, avec raison. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup non plus, une autre anomalie dans son cas. Le Docteur n'avait aucun moyen de savoir à quel point la torture et la séquestration l'avaient affecté mentalement.

Cette nuit-là, il se rendit à son chevet. Le Maître dormait maintenant dans sa propre chambre et non à l'infirmerie. Il était profondément endormi. Il ne le leur avait pas avoué, mais leur escapade de la journée l'avait épuisé. Clara et Jack dormaient également. Il posa délicatement ses doigts contre les tempes du Maître. Voir ses rêves pourrait lui donner un indice sur son état psychique. Le Docteur ferma les yeux, le Maître avait des rêves troublants, imprécis et qui n'avaient aucun sens. C'était souvent le cas des rêves, mais c'était l'ambiance que le Docteur trouvait inquiétante. Le Maître avait peur. Il n'était pas terrifié, mais il était nerveux, confus, désespéré, perdu. Toutefois, aucune image ou son ne pouvait être attribué à ce sentiment de…d'abandon qu'il ressentait au fond de lui-même. Il avait vu ce même type de sentiment chez d'autres victimes, mais chez le Maître cela le bouleversait bien plus. Il s'était toujours accroché à la vie, même lorsque son corps physique n'était plus qu'un cadavre à moitié décomposé. Il se sentait également très seul. C'était un sentiment récurant chez le Maître et lui-même, mais son ami ne lui avait jamais semblé en être si durement affecté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ces monstres ? » lui chuchota-t-il.

Il connaissait la réponse : ils l'avaient détruit. Le rêve n'était qu'un aperçu, mais ça n'augurait rien de bon. Son esprit était aussi ravagé que son corps. Le Docteur l'embrassa affectueusement sur le front. Jamais le Maître ne lui aurait permis de faire cela, mais comme il était endormi… malheureusement, il le sentit et ouvrit paresseusement les yeux.

« Rendort-toi », lui murmura le Docteur.

Le Maître leva doucement un bras, attira le visage du Docteur contre le sien et l'embrassa sensuellement, puis le relâcha. Hébété, le Docteur ne réagit pas immédiatement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, mais lorsqu'ils le faisaient c'était toujours dans un but sexuel. Alors que ce baiser soudain, hors contexte, romantique même, était quelque peu angoissant tellement il était inhabituel.

Lorsque le Docteur reprit ses sens, le Maître s'était rendormi paisiblement. S'était-il réveillé ? Il en doutait. Cela ne rendait pas l'acte moins étrange.

Le Docteur le laissa et regagna sa propre chambre. Il était incapable de sortir ce baiser de sa tête. Le lendemain, il se leva tôt pour analyser les échantillons du Maître, comme tous les matins. Puis, il rejoignit ses compagnons à la cuisine. Jack avait préparé le petit déjeuner et une odeur exquise de café flottait dans l'air. Le Docteur n'était pas un grand amateur de café, mais celui de Jack était particulièrement délicieux. Le Maître était avec eux, silencieux, et se contentait de ses œufs brouillés, un des rares aliments qu'il pouvait digérer. Il commençait à peine à s'alimenter avec autres choses que du liquide nutritionnel. Le Docteur prit une banane et en donna une au Maître.

« Vous avez toujours un faible pour les bananes, Docteur », lui dit Jack.

Le Docteur fit un effort pour ne pas y détecter de sous-entendus et se convaincre que c'était simplement parce qu'il en mangeait beaucoup lors de sa dernière incarnation.

« Il a un faible pour la nourriture de forme phallique: banane, céleri, bâtonnet de poisson pané, commenta soudain le Maître, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Jack et Clara.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer ? » demanda le Docteur légèrement irrité.

Pour toute réponse le Maître eut un sourire en coin et se replongea dans son assiette.

« Tu sauras que la banane est un excellent fruit pour les Seigneur du Temps, plus que pour les humains et tu devrais en consommer régulièrement », lui répondit le Docteur en lui en lança une qu'il attrapa et mangea.

– Je n'ai rien contre les bananes », admit le Maître.

Bien que le Docteur n'aimât pas être la cible de ses sarcasmes, cela lui prouvait que le Maître était toujours là, quelque part, dans cet esprit tourmenté. Lorsqu'il se leva pour regagner ses appartements, le Docteur constata qu'il se tenait le ventre. Il refusait le traitement, mais son état ne s'améliorait pas.

« Docteur où allons-nous aujourd'hui ? demanda innocemment Clara.

– Je dois retourner à UNIT pour voir si d'autres ont besoin de mon aide.

– Et le Maître ?

– Il reste ici. Je vais lui parler. Vous ne dites pas qu'on l'a retrouvé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack et Clara acquiescèrent.

UNIT s'occupait toujours des extra-terrestres. Certains n'avaient pas survécus. La tâche était moindre à cause des décédés, mais aussi parce que plusieurs nécessitaient moins de soins. D'autres, au contraire étaient retombés malades. C'était le cas de S'Rasha. Le Docteur avait expliqué la situation au Maître, et celui-ci avait promis de rester dans le TARDIS.

Il s'informa de l'état des patients lorsque Martha le rejoignit.

« Je dois vous parler, Docteur. Le plus tôt possible »

Le Docteur ne l'interrompit pas. Ainsi, Martha soupçonnait l'infirmier Denis d'empoisonner certains patients. Cela lui sembla logique. C'était un des infirmiers en chef et notamment sa tâche était de vérifier les dosages. Il s'était occupé du Maître. Martha prenait difficilement le fait que cet idiot avait probablement empoisonné S'Rasha. Le sort du Maître l'indifférait. À ses yeux, il n'était qu'un monstre, mais S'Rasha était innocente. Denis était de garde auprès de la chatte, à ce moment-là. Ils se ruèrent vers la chambre de celle-ci. Ils trouvèrent Denis effondré sur une chaise, une seringue dans le bras gauche et aucune trace de S'Rasha. Martha vérifia son pouls, il était seulement inconscient. Le Docteur analysa la pièce puis prit un air paniqué.

« Le TARDIS est venu ici.

– Quoi ? demanda Jack.

– Clara ne peut pas le piloter. Je l'ai laissé seule avec le Maître.

– Quoi ? Le Maître est dans le TARDIS ? s'écria Martha avec horreur.

– Longue histoire », répondit Jack en suivant le Docteur qui courait vers l'endroit où il avait laissé le vaisseau.

Heureusement, le TARDIS était toujours là. Il n'y avait personne à la salle de contrôle, mais ils entendaient chantonner à la cuisine. Ils aperçurent Clara qui cuisinait et le Maître qui lui volait de son mélange pour y goûter.

« Hé, arrêtez sinon il n'en restera pas assez pour finir la recette ! l'avertit-elle.

– Clara ? s'étonna le Docteur.

– Ah ! Bonjour Docteur, Capitaine et docteur Jones c'est ça ? »

Martha acquiesça.

« Clara, mais que faites-vous ? demanda le Docteur.

– Un soufflé. Je pense que ça plaira à S'Rasha lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

– Et à moi, intervint le Maître.

– Bien sûr, confirma-t-elle.

– Vous avez enlevé S'Rasha ? devina Jack.

– Oui, elle était en danger selon lui et je lui ai promis un soufflé s'il ne tuait pas l'infirmier, expliqua Clara.

– Ce n'est que partie remise, rectifia le Maître.

– Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Martha à Clara, mais le Maître lui répondit.

– Bien. J'ai purgé la toxine de son sang, elle se repose.

– Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous », répondit Martha en se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

« S'Rasha aime beaucoup le soufflé de mademoiselle Clara », s'exclama la chatte.

Elle était encore un peu faible, mais se portait mieux. Elle n'avait pas été empoisonnée aussi longtemps que le Maître.

« Moi aussi, mais je dois vous laisser, j'ai du travail. Je crois avoir trouvé l'arme ultime pour conquérir l'univers, s'exclama le Maître.

– Comme d'habitude », marmonna le Docteur.

Il se doutait que le Maître ne partait pas pour travailler sur son projet, mais parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Clara était très heureuse que son soufflé ait plu. Pour une fois, elle ne l'avait pas brûlé. Elle débarrassa la table à l'aide de Jack qui, évidemment, essayait de la charmer. Ensuite, le Docteur expliqua la situation du Maître à Martha. Il espérait qu'elle l'aide, mais ne se faisait pas d'illusion.

Martha était parvenue à la même conclusion que le Docteur : il lui fallait une transfusion sanguine complète.

« Pourquoi ne se régénère-t-il pas ? demanda-t-elle.

– Il l'a fait, mais a envoyé l'énergie régénératrice dans sa main comme moi.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je l'ignore, il ne m'en a pas parlé. »

Le Docteur n'avait toujours pas résolu ce mystère. Il pensa au virus Dogma. Un virus mortel propre aux Seigneur du Temps qui ne s'activait qu'après une régénération. Romana avait été en contact avec les victimes de ce virus dans une Gallifrey parallèle et n'avait toujours pas trouvé de remède. Cela expliquerait pourquoi le Maître avait refusé de compléter son cycle de régénération.

« J'ai repéré seize virus et bactéries hostiles dans son système, lui dit Martha, le sortant de ses réflexions.

– Il attrape n'importe quoi, je sais, même le rhume humain.

– Docteur, il va mourir, lui rappela-t-elle.

– Il doit bien y avoir une solution quelque part », répondit-il, bouleversé.

Il jeta un regard sur le Maître endormi. Martha et lui venaient de nettoyer ses organes de la toxine qui s'était fortement incrustée dans ses reins. Il avait souffert le martyr et maintenant il était exténué.

« Vous êtes sur que vous ne connaissez pas un autre Seigneur du Temps égaré quelque part qui serait compatible ? Dans le passé ou le futur ou un univers parallèle ? demanda Martha.

– Le passé ? répéta le Docteur.

– Vous n'avez rien à perdre.

– Bien sur ! Je connais un Seigneur du Temps dans le passé qui est 100% compatible.

– Ah oui ?

– Le Maître lui-même ! Martha vous êtes brillante !

– Vous voulez dire que nous allons rencontrer une version passée du Maître ? devina-t-elle.

– Bien sur, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Il est inutile de le rencontrer à l'époque où il volait des corps. Il me le faut 100% Seigneur du Temps et en parfaite santé.

– Vous savez où trouver cette version ?

– Au début des années 70, je meurs d'envie de revoir ce bon vieux Brigadier Lethbridge-Steward !

– Le père de Kate, devina-t-elle.

– Oui, mais je devrais traverser ma propre ligne de temps et le TARDIS déteste cela.

– Je verrais une version passée de vous ? demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

– J'étais un peu arrogant à l'époque. Vous rencontrerez également Jo Grant, une jeune femme très courageuse.

– Est-ce que elle et vous étiez... comme avec Rose.

– Non pas du tout. Jo et moi n'avions pas ce type de relation. »

Chapitre 7– le passé

Jack était beaucoup trop enthousiaste au goût du Docteur.

« Une autre version de vous ! s'exclama-t-il.

– Jack, arrête ça.

– D'accord, d'accord. »

Ils avaient reconduit S'Rasha en sécurité. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans son monde et à son époque. Le Docteur l'avait amené dans le futur de la Terre où elle allait pouvoir soigner les malades avec ses descendants. Sœur Hame promit de prendre soin de la pauvre S'Racha et le Docteur savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, Martha aussi avait confiance en elle. Tous enlacèrent la chatte pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Le Maître se tenait à l'écart et les observait. S'Rasha alla vers lui et le serra longuement dans ses bras. Il ne la repoussa pas, au contraire, il l'étreignit davantage, ce qui étonna énormément le Docteur, Jack et Martha. Leur relation était donc plus profonde que ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginés.

« Il n'a jamais enlacé qui que ce soit, pas même moi, marmonna le Docteur pour lui-même en parlant du Maître, mais Clara l'entendit.

– Vous êtes jaloux ? le nargua-t-elle.

– Pas du tout ! C'est simplement une remarque », s'empressa-t-il de répliquer.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais sourit malicieusement. Elle n'en croyait rien.

000

Le Brigadier et son équipe venaient de neutraliser une troupe de Siluriens hostiles. Il savourait un verre de brandy bien mérité après une dure journée. Il entendit alors le bruit caractéristique du TARDIS. Le Docteur était-il parvenu à le réparer ? Une partie de lui s'en réjouissait, mais une autre était déçue. Il ne voulait pas perdre le meilleur conseiller scientifique que UNIT ait eu la chance d'avoir. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait parfaitement bien que, dès qu'il le pourrait, le Docteur allait quitter son poste à UNIT pour parcourir l'univers. La boîte de police bleue qui apparut semblait différente, plus moderne. Il avait croisé d'autres versions du Docteur, peut-être était-ce à nouveau le cas ?

L'homme qui en sortit portait une veste violette, avait des cheveux bruns et un ridicule nœud papillon au cou. Son style ressemblait un peu à la première version qu'il avait rencontrée, mais en beaucoup plus jeune. Il n'avait jamais vu le Docteur aussi jeune.

« Brigadier Lethbridge-Steward ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, vieux camarade ! s'exclama le Docteur.

– Pour moi aussi, Docteur. »

Le Seigneur du Temps s'approcha et lui fit la bise, ce qui laissa le Brigadier perplexe.

Quatre personnes sortirent du TARDIS, deux femmes et deux hommes. Une jeune femme brune plutôt jolie et une femme noire dans la trentaine, jolie également. Les deux hommes n'étaient pas mal non plus, surtout le grand brun. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à se présenter.

« Capitaine Jack Harkness, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer monsieur Lethbridge-Steward, dit-il de son air charmeur.

– Jack, l'avertit le Docteur.

– Docteur Martha Jones », intervint Martha en lui serrant la main.

Comme tout employé de UNIT, elle connaissait le Brigadier. Il était une légende.

« Martha travaille pour UNIT dans le futur, expliqua le Docteur.

– Oh, heureux de voir qu'il y a une bonne relève. »

Il remarqua Clara et le Maître.

« Votre visage me dit quelque chose, quel est votre nom ? demanda-t-il à Clara.

– Oswald, Clara Oswald.

– Je ne sais pas. Peut-être ressemblez-vous à une des mes nièces ? Enchanté, mademoiselle Oswald. »

Il s'approcha du Maître.

« J'ai l'impression de vous connaître, avoua le Brigadier.

– C'est peu dire, répondit-il en souriant.

– Vous le connaissez, Brigadier. C'est votre prisonnier le plus problématique, dit le Docteur, ironique.

– Le Maître ! Il est encore vivant dans le futur celui-là, marmonna le Brigadier.

– Heureux de vous revoir, Brigadier Lethbridge-Steward, répondit le Maître, cynique.

– J'aimerai pouvoir en dire autant. »

Il se tourna vers le Docteur.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Docteur. Je suis très heureux de vous voir, mais je doute que vous soyez venu aussi loin simplement par courtoisie.

« J'aimerai vous proposer un échange.

– Quel genre d'échange ?

– Ce Maître-là contre celui qui est dans l'une de vos cellules. Ce sera temporaire, juste quelques jours.

– Ça me va, mais donnez-moi une raison.

– Il est malade et a besoin de soins, c'est pourquoi le docteur Jones restera avec vous. Elle vous expliquera les détails. J'emmènerai l'autre dans mon TARDIS.

– Dois-je me méfier davantage de celui-là ? demanda le Brigadier.

– Pas davantage non, mais c'est le Maître, avec tout ce que cela implique. Ne baissez pas votre garde. Il ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Il sait que sa survie dépend de son comportement.

– Je vais être sage, déclara le Maître.

– Tu n'as pas trop le choix.

– Est-ce que l'autre version de vous doit être au courant ? demanda le Brigadier.

– Tant qu'il n'interfère pas, ça va. Je vais lui parler. »

Le Brigadier regarda la boîte bleue se dématérialiser. Il avait demandé à Benton et Yates de venir l'assister immédiatement. Ils amenèrent le Maître du futur dans sa cellule. Il était étonnamment docile.

« Ça me rappelle des souvenirs », dit-il, en entrant.

S'il s'était agit de quelqu'un de normal, le Brigadier aurait dit qu'il était heureux de se retrouver de nouveau ici, avec eux. Maintenant qu'il le savait malade, il voyait les signes évidents. Il était pâle, les yeux cernés, amaigri et fragile. Benton et Yates lui avaient fait mal en l'empoignant trop durement. Les deux hommes ne comprenaient pas du tout pourquoi le Docteur voulait le sauver. Le Brigadier, qui connaissait très bien son conseiller scientifique, n'en était pas étonné.

Une fois le Maître en sécurité, il invita le docteur Jones à entrer dans son bureau. Ils furent interrompus par Jo Grant. Le Brigadier les présenta et les yeux de la blonde s'illuminèrent à la mention du titre _docteur._

« Vous êtes médecin ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, pour UNIT au 21e siècle », confirma Martha.

Martha ne ressentait même pas une once de jalousie pour cette ex-compagne du Docteur, contrairement à Rose, jadis. Jo Grant était difficile à détester, elle avait l'air si innocent. De plus, Martha était passée à autre chose depuis longtemps. Elle était mariée à Mickey Smith et l'aimait de tout son être.

« Je dois discuter avec le docteur Jones, lui dit le Brigadier.

– À propos du nouveau Maître. Je sais, j'ai entendu. Il est plutôt charmant sous cette forme, dit-elle en riant.

– C'est tout de même le Maître, Jo, lui rappela le militaire.

– Je sais, mais je croyais qu'il avait utilisé toutes ses régénérations.

– Moi aussi.

– Je peux vous expliquer.

– Je peux me joindre à vous ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Ça ne me dérange pas, mais tous les deux vous devez savoir que votre Docteur et votre Maître ne doivent rien savoir de ce que je dirais dans cette pièce. Il s'agit de leur futur, vous comprenez ? »

Ils acquiescèrent.

Martha commença par leur expliquer pourquoi ils étaient ici. Elle leur révéla ensuite ce que le Docteur lui avait dit à propos de la Guerre du Temps et de l'extinction de son propre peuple. Jo avait les larmes aux yeux et le Brigadier était muet. Ils trouvaient que c'était un sort bien cruel pour leur ami si dévoué.

« Voilà pourquoi le Maître est si important pour lui, c'est le seul membre de son espèce encore vivant, conclut-elle.

– Il sera en sécurité ici. Aucun mal ne lui sera fait, confirma le Brigadier.

– Ne me le dites pas à moi. Je déteste cet individu. J'ai accepté de le soigner pour le Docteur, rien de plus. Pour ne pas qu'il soit le dernier Seigneur du Temps de l'univers. Je suis persuadée que si son peuple était toujours de ce monde, il se soucierait peu du Maître.

– Je n'en suis pas certain, désapprouva le Brigadier.

– Moi non plus, admit Jo.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Martha.

– Les Seigneurs du Temps existent toujours et pourtant, il est incapable de le laisser mourir. Le Maître s'évade fréquemment malgré notre vigilance et je le soupçonne d'être derrière certaines de ces évasions. De plus, chaque fois qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal il croit que le Maître est derrière tout ça et vient le rencontrer à ce sujet. Parfois, ses accusations frôlent le ridicule.

– Il se cherche des excuses pour lui rendre visite. Il est trop orgueilleux pour avouer qu'il a simplement envie de le voir, ajouta Jo.

– Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas ça. Ce n'est certainement pas réciproque, s'étonna Martha.

– Le Maître est menteur, manipulateur et beau parleur, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est vraiment heureux de la visite du Docteur, avoua le Brigadier.

– Vous le connaissez bien ? devina Martha.

– Cette prison c'est presque son deuxième chez soi. Je vous sers quelque chose d'autre ? demanda-t-il voyant que le verre de Martha était vide.

– Juste une tasse de thé, si c'est possible, merci. »

Il s'éloigna pour lui préparer du thé ou en commander, peut-être. Jo s'approcha de Martha.

« Le Brigadier ne veut pas que j'en parle, il dit que je me fait des idées, mais il y a quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié entre le Docteur et le Maître.

– Vous pensez à quoi, mademoiselle Grant ?

– Appelez-moi Jo. Ils n'ont pas de lien de parenté, mais ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance.

– Ils étaient amis, il me l'a dit, mais je pensais que c'était du passé.

– Parfois le Docteur exige de rencontrer le Maître en privé pendant une heure et refuse qu'on les interrompre.

– Ce que vous avez sûrement fait », sourit Martha.

Elle aurait tout fait pour jeter un œil sur ces rencontres privées tout comme Rose et Donna probablement. Elle avait supposé que Jo Grant était curieuse comme toutes les compagnes du Docteur.

« Oui, avoua celle-ci, gênée.

– Qu'avez-vous vu ?

– Oh rien de particulier, mais le Docteur avait l'air particulièrement irrité de mon intervention. Ils semblaient… occupés, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

– Vous croyez que… tenta Martha, intéressée.

– Je ne suis sûre de rien. Je dis seulement ce que j'ai vu.

– J'aurais pensé la même chose que vous, Jo », avoua Martha.

Lorsque le Brigadier revint, toutes les deux riaient.

« Vous ne riez pas de moi j'espère ? demanda-t-il pour plaisanter.

– Non. Bien sûr que non, répondit Jo.

– Des histoires de filles, rien de plus, dit Martha.

– Je suis heureux de constater que vous semblez bien vous entendre », conclut-il en leur servant une tasse de thé chaud.

Martha aimait bien Jo Grant. Elles discutèrent longuement et Martha apprit que Jo avait eu des sentiments pour le Docteur, mais cela n'avait jamais été réciproque. Combien de compagnes avaient vécu une telle chose ? Sûrement plusieurs. Rose était l'exception. Martha n'était pas étonnée de la bisexualité du Docteur. Jack lui avait avoué qu'il avait eu une affaire avec la neuvième incarnation du Docteur, mais avec le Maître ! Tout au moins ça expliquait son attachement maladif pour cet homme au caractère psychopathe.

Chapitre 8 – le Docteur

Le plus jeune des Maîtres le dévisageait. Enfin, jeune… physiquement, il avait l'air plus âgé que l'autre, mais il était effectivement beaucoup plus jeune. Il en était à sa dernière incarnation avant que les Seigneurs du Temps le ramènent à la vie, mais c'était celui qui s'approchait le plus de Koschei. Il n'avait pas vécu tant de détresse et sa haine pour lui était encore minime. À cette époque, le Docteur aurait peut-être pu le sauver s'il avait fait un effort, ce qui n'avait malheureusement pas été le cas. Il mourait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de s'excuser pour tout le mal qu'il allait lui faire, mais il se retint.

« Tu veux donner mon sang à mon moi futur pour me sauver la vie ? répéta le Maître, étonné.

– Tu es l'être le plus compatible dans tout l'univers, se justifia le Docteur.

– Non ce n'est pas ce qui m'étonne. Tu veux ME sauver ?

– Oui.

– Ça n'a aucun sens, Docteur.

– J'ai changé. Alors ? Il s'agit de ton futur.

– Tu as besoin de mon approbation ? Je suis flatté.

– Je le ferais sans ton consentement, mais ce sera plus simple si tu acceptes.

– Et pendant toutes ces journées je vais être traité comme un roi, par toi, Docteur.

– Tu mangeras bien et tu dormiras bien. J'ai besoin que tu sois en pleine forme. Cela ne signifie pas que tu vas être traité en roi ! De plus, tu devras passer des tests médicaux tous les jours. »

Le Maître du passé finit par lui donner son consentement. Il le suivit dans le TARDIS. Il fut très courtois avec Clara, mais recula devant Jack.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que… ça ? s'exclama-t-il.

– Un point fixe, un fait, une anomalie temporelle. Tu t'y habitueras, lui répondit le Docteur.

– Je dois le tuer, insista le Maître.

– Allez-y, ça ne sera pas la première fois, lui répondit Jack en lui faisant un clin d'œil cynique.

– Il est immortel. Si tu le tues, il reviendra à la vie, indéfiniment, expliqua le Docteur.

– Quoi ? s'étonna Clara.

– Longue histoire, lui répondit le Capitaine.

– Il n'y a que toi pour côtoyer les trucs les plus bizarres de l'univers », déclara le Maître au Docteur.

Il s'avança vers Jack et l'observa sous tous les angles, intrigué. Jack faisait de même. Ce Maître là était plus âgé. Il avait un certain charme, de la classe et du prestige. Il ressemblait à ces sombres héros des vieux films des années 50.

« C'est un candidat idéal pour la torture, déclara le Maître.

– Vous l'avez déjà fait. Ou plutôt, vous le ferez, lui répondit Jack, nonchalamment.

– Je pourrais le faire maintenant.

– Bien sûr, mais quel plaisir en tireriez-vous dans quelques années ?

– Personne ne va torturer personne. Nous sommes réunis pour sauver quelqu'un, intervint le Docteur.

– Pas même un tout petit peu ? tenta le Maître.

– Non.

– Ce serait excellent pour mon moral.

– J'ai dis NON !

– Ah, ce que tu peux être décevant, Docteur. »

Il les laissa pour faire le tour du TARDIS.

« Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, constata Jack.

– En effet, il ne t'as pas tué, approuva le Docteur.

– Mais il voulait vous torturer, Capitaine, lui rappela Clara.

– Des paroles en l'air. Cette version du Maître n'est pas amateur de torture et il tue seulement si on se met à travers de son chemin ou qu'on menace de faire échouer ses plans. Ils échouent toujours de toute façon, expliqua le Docteur en souriant.

– Il ne me semble pas trop mauvais… pour le Maître, spécifia le Capitaine.

– Il n'est pas si mal. Ses idées de conquêtes de l'univers sont même parfois risibles. Il est amusant et facile à déjouer.

– Et il est plutôt charmant.

– Jack… non ! l'avertit le Docteur.

– Je disais ça en toute innocence.

– Oui. C'est tellement ton genre. Tu ne lui dis absolument rien de l'année qui n'a jamais existé ni de ce dont on vient de parler.

– Docteur je suis un ex agent du temps. Je sais tout ça ! lui rappela-t-il.

– Je voulais en être certain. »

Le Docteur avait préparé l'infirmerie pour les tests, alors que Jack et Clara étaient partis chercher à manger. Il fit signe au Maître de le suivre et de s'installer sur le lit.

« J'aime bien la nouvelle décoration de ton TARDIS. Très sobre.

– Merci.

– Mais quel est ce ridicule appendice vestimentaire autour de ton cou ?

– Un nœud papillon.

– C'est affreux, mais tu n'as jamais eu de goût, côté vestimentaire.

– Hé ! les nœuds papillons c'est très cool !

– Cool ? Je ne comprends pas ce terme, Docteur. La Terre a déteint sur toi. Tu parles de plus en plus comme un Humain, et cesse de gesticuler autant, tu m'étourdis.

– Peu importe, retire ta veste que je t'examine.

– Tu veux déjà me dévêtir ?

– Oh arrête, je dois t'examiner. »

Le Maître était en bonne santé, mais il avait contracté un virus. Il était bénin et son système immunitaire avait déjà commencé à l'éliminer, mais il ne devait pas prendre de risque et attendre que le virus ait disparu avant de faire la première transfusion. Un rien pouvait affecter l'autre version du Maître. Le Docteur prit plus de temps que nécessaire pour l'examiner. Il voulait profiter de sa présence. Ce Maître jeune, tellement proche de Koschei. Celui qu'il n'avait pas encore trop fait souffrir. Celui qu'il aurait pu sauver et détourner du chemin sombre qu'il avait choisi. Si seulement il l'avait écouté. Pour ce Maître là, ses plans diaboliques n'étaient encore qu'une sorte de compétition plus ou moins amicale. Il essayait de détruire le monde et le Docteur devait l'en empêcher. C'était un jeu à ses yeux. Il ne portait pas encore en lui cette haine viscérale à son égard, ni toute cette colère. Il était déjà instable, mais il n'avait pas atteint le fond du gouffre. Pas encore.

Il termina l'examen et le Maître remit sa veste. Il ne le vit pas pour un moment. Lorsque Clara et Jack revinrent avec le repas, il le chercha. Il le trouva assit dans son sofa favori une coupe de vin rouge dans la main et un cigare à la bouche. Le Docteur lui enleva le cigare et l'éteignit.

« Ceci est très mauvais pour la santé. La tienne et la nôtre », le sermonna-t-il.

Il lui enleva ensuite son verre de vin et le remplaça par un jus de fruit.

« Tu es vraiment pénible, s'exclama le Maître.

– Ce n'est qu'un début. Viens à la cuisine maintenant, le repas est servi.

– Parfait, je meurs de faim. »

Il ne se plaignit pas du repas, il avait même l'air d'apprécier.

« Ce soir, il faudra te coucher tôt. Il y a déjà une chambre à toi dans le TARDIS, l'informa le Docteur.

– Je ne dormirai pas dans la chambre de ma version pestiférée ! s'offusqua-t-il.

– Très bien, je te trouverai une chambre d'amis.

– Grande et luxueuse, avec ma propre salle de bain.

– Bien sûr.

– Près de ton immense jardin. Il est fascinant.

– Je verrais si c'est possible. »

Le Maître avait toujours eu des goûts de luxe. Le Docteur ne fut pas étonné de ses exigences. Il lui montra ses appartements qui semblèrent lui plaire et il le laissa occuper sa soirée comme bon lui semblait.

Le lendemain, il lui fit passer ses examens médicaux, pendant qu'il était à jeun. Le virus avait été anéanti par le système immunitaire du Maître, il put donc commencer à lui prendre un peu de sang. Il devait se limiter à une certaine quantité pour ne pas l'affaiblir et lui donner quelques heures pour que son corps produise de nouvelles cellules sanguines.

Lorsqu'il se présenta pour le petit déjeuner, il était propre, son complet était impeccable, ses cheveux bien coiffés et son bouc bien taillé. Le Docteur s'ennuyait de sa petite barbiche. Il avait toujours trouvé que ça lui donnait du sex-appeal. Jack semblait du même avis. Le Capitaine avait beau savoir qu'il s'agissait du Maître, il était sous le charme et le dévorait des yeux. Le Maître accepta le petit déjeuner bon pour la santé préparé par le Docteur, mais ronchonna en voyant les morceaux de banane.

Dans l'après-midi, le Docteur fut subitement attaqué à coup d'épée par le Maître. Il sursauta, Clara hurla et Jack sortit son arme, mais le Maître cessa avant de lui faire mal. Il lui remit une autre épée.

« Tu te souviens ? demanda-t-il.

– Pas tellement », avoua le Docteur.

Il était doué à l'épée à cette époque, même lors de sa dixième incarnation, mais maintenant il n'en était pas certain.

Ils débutèrent un combat amical. Le Maître avait donné comme excuse qu'il avait besoin d'exercice. Le Docteur s'aperçut qu'en effet, cette incarnation n'avait rien d'un gladiateur.

« Ton nouveau corps est peut-être plus jeune que le mien, mais tu es tellement balourd et maladroit, lui fit remarquer le Maître.

– Je sais », répondit le Docteur qui tentait de se protéger tant bien que mal des assauts répétés de son adversaire.

Le Maître lui fit perdre son épée et pointa la sienne droit sur la gorge du Docteur, immobilisé au sol.

« Tu ne représentes même pas un challenge », grogna-t-il, déçu.

Pour le punir, il passa la pointe de l'épée entre la peau et le nœud papillon et trancha l'ornement vestimentaire.

« Mon nœud papillon ! » s'offusqua le Docteur.

Le Maître ricana.

« Attends de m'affronter aux échecs. Je suis très doué, le mit au défi le Docteur.

– En attendant tu as perdu. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? lui rappela le Maître.

– Oui, répondit le Docteur.

– À ce soir, conclut le Maître en quittant la pièce avec les épées.

– À ce soir.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir ? demanda Jack, intéressé.

– Rien du tout. Je dois préparer le repas », répondit le Docteur.

Jack acquiesça, mais il avait des doutes que _préparer le repas_ soit réellement la punition du perdant. Il allait rester vigilant ce soir-là.

Dans la soirée, le Docteur devait effectivement préparer le repas, mais ce n'était pas une corvée, il aimait cuisiner. Jack l'aida, même si son choix de menu lui semblait un peu étrange. Il comprit rapidement qu'il se basait sur les besoins alimentaires des Seigneurs du Temps et non sur ceux des humains. Il y avait des bananes à chaque repas, au grand désarroi du Maître qui ne semblait pas les apprécier. Bien sûr, du thé était toujours servi.

000

Cela faisait quinze heures. Le Maître pouvait donner encore un peu de sang. Jack et Clara dormaient et le Docteur se réjouissait d'avance d'avoir un peu d'intimité avec son vieil ami/ennemi. Il y avait tant de chose qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire ! Le Maître était au rendez-vous, mais demeura silencieux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda soudainement le Maître.

– Oh tu sais… les trucs habituels, rien qui t'intéresse.

– Ton regard est hanté par quelque chose. Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

– Des moments difficiles. J'ai perdu des amis. Tu vois ? Rien qui t'intéresse. »

Le Docteur se détourna. Il ne voulait pas penser aux Ponds, à River, à l'autre Maître mourant.

« Je t'ai répété des millions de fois que t'attacher à des créatures à la vie aussi fragile et éphémère te ferait toujours plus de mal que de bien, mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais.

– Peut-être, mais le bien qu'ils me font en vaut largement la peine. Tu ne peux évidemment pas comprendre ça, toi ! répondit le Docteur, irrité.

– Vraiment ? Tu ne me sembles pourtant pas très heureux. »

Le calme et la nonchalance du Maître l'exaspérait. Il déposa rudement les instruments qu'il tenait et sortit de la pièce en marmonna un bref :

« Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre, j'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui. »

Il était furieux et blessé. Le Maître avait malheureusement raison. Peu importait ses prochaines actions, Amy, Rory et River ne reviendraient pas. Il avait sauvé de nombreuses personnes, aidé des civilisations entières et pourquoi ? L'univers s'en moquait.

Il avait quitté Gallifrey en croyant trouver mieux ailleurs. Il avait abandonné ses proches pour poursuivre cet idéal erroné. Koschei était sensé l'accompagner, car il avait le même rêve. En vieillissant, Koschei s'était aperçu de l'absurdité de ce fantasme de jeunesse et avait tenté de le raisonner, sans succès. Alors, le Docteur l'avait abandonné lui aussi. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Koschei lui en voulait autant et il n'en avait cure à l'époque, ivre du désir d'aventure. Koschei représentait ce qu'il cherchait à fuir : la voix de la raison. S'il lui avait parlé plutôt que de le fuir, il aurait compris qu'il l'avait profondément blessé en le rejetant. Il aurait su que Koschei ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui et qu'il l'aurait suivi malgré tout.

Il avait eu de nombreuses occasions de se rattraper, mais n'en avait pas profité, laissant la frustration et la haine de Koschei grandir. Puis, il y avait eu la trahison d'Ailla… et, plutôt que d'aider son ami dans un moment difficile, le Docteur l'avait sacrifié pour quelques individus insignifiants qui l'avaient sans doute oublié depuis longtemps. Ce jour là, Koschei était mort et le Maître était né. Rassilon avait peut-être _crée_ ce monstre, mais le Docteur y avait mis la touche finale. Il avait été le catalyseur.

Chapitre 9 Le troisième Docteur

Le Brigadier observait cette version du Maître. Il semblait innocent et fragile, mais il ne devait pas se laisser tromper. Martha venait de terminer ses examens et était partie avec Jo, qui s'était fait la promesse d'initier Martha à tout ce qu'il y a de bon à cette époque-ci. Il ne connaissait pas la femme médecin, mais, de toute évidence, s'occuper du Maître ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Elle le détestait. Le Brigadier comprenait. Qui, à part le Docteur, pourrait bien apprécier cet individu ? Il ne l'avait pas mis dans la cellule de son prédécesseur, car ce dernier refusait de prêter son espace de vie à cette version de lui-même remplie de bactéries, de virus et de vers. Le Brigadier n'aurait pas tenu compte de ce caprice, mais le Docteur lui avait accordé ce luxe. Le Docteur du futur, pas son conseiller scientifique.

« Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas prendre le thé avec moi, Brigadier ? lui demanda le Seigneur du Temps renégat, à travers la vitrine qui les séparait.

– J'ai mieux à faire, merci.

– Je pourrais vous parler de votre avenir.

– Je ne tiens pas à connaître mon futur.

– De celui du Docteur, peut-être.

– Pourquoi pas du vôtre ? Comment se fait-il que vous soyez toujours vivant ? Vous n'étiez pas sensé avoir utilisé toutes vos régénérations ?

– Les Seigneurs du Temps m'ont ramenés à la vie grâce à la matrice.

– Quelle grossière erreur.

– Cessez vos sarcasmes. Vous voulez entendre mon histoire ou pas ? »

Le Brigadier ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi ferme. Le Maître avait toujours eu un peu d'humour. Un humour noir certes, mais tout de même. Il était fier, sur de lui, arrogant, méprisant même. Il gardait presque toujours son calme, peu importait les circonstances et souvent, ses hommes et lui s'étaient demandés si cet individu avait des sentiments. Ce Maître là avait perdu de sa prestance et de son panache. Il n'y avait ni mépris ni arrogance dans son regard, mais de la colère, de la haine et quelque chose d'autre que le militaire n'arrivait pas à cerner. Martha, le Capitaine et le futur Docteur lui avaient dit brièvement dans quel état ils l'avaient trouvé, ce qui pouvait expliquer ce changement. De plus, si on y ajoutait la maladie et sa mort imminente…

« Très bien, j'ai environ une demi-heure. Racontez-moi votre histoire.

– Trente minutes, vous me consacrez trente minutes de votre temps ?

– Ce n'est pas suffisant ? demanda le Brigadier, légèrement irrité.

– Pas pour mon histoire, mais c'est déjà plus que ce que le Docteur peut supporter. Par où commencer ?

– Expliquez-moi cette histoire de matrice et pourquoi les Seigneurs du Temps vous ont ramené, et à la moindre tentative d'hypnose, c'est terminé.

Quarante minutes plus tard, le Brigadier rentrait chez lui, préoccupé. Martha lui avait parlé de la Guerre du Temps, mais brièvement. Le récit du Maître était bouleversant parce qu'il avait été raconté par quelqu'un l'ayant vécu. Le Maître s'était enfui et en était si terrifié qu'il s'était transformé en être humain pour y échapper. Le Brigadier ignorait que les Seigneurs du Temps pouvaient faire une telle chose. Durant la narration, le Maître semblait parfois avoir oublié sa présence et cette prison, tellement il était replongé dans son propre passé. Une grande variété d'émotions passait sur son visage trop pâle, parfois ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, mais aucune ne s'en était échappée. Le Brigadier connaissait les techniques d'évasion du Maître et tout ce récit émouvant pouvait être une forme de manipulation. Il était demeuré vigilant, mais le Maître n'avait rien tenté. Il avait interrompu son histoire parce qu'il tombait de sommeil.

Le lendemain, le Brigadier arriva tôt, comme toujours. Jo lui servit du café et le Docteur, son conseiller scientifique, le mit en garde, une fois de plus, contre le _nouveau_ prisonnier. Le Docteur avait une fâcheuse tendance à le sous-estimer, comme les autres. Il n'avait toujours pas rencontré cette version de son ennemi, mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Le Maître n'aurait probablement aucun mal à lui révéler ce qui l'attendait dans son futur, dont cette guerre sanglante. Il profita d'une courte pause avant midi pour aller le voir.

« Bonjour Brigadier Lethbridge-Steward, lui dit le Maître.

– Pourquoi m'avez-vous raconté tout cela, hier ?

– Vous croyez que c'est une forme de manipulation, n'est-ce pas ? C'est sûrement ce que le Docteur vous a dit.

– C'est ce qu'il aurait dit si je lui en avais parlé. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Il s'agit de son futur. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

– UNIT détient un registre complet sur le Docteur, alors pourquoi pas un sur moi également ?

– Pourquoi ferions-nous cela ?

– Je suis peut-être du côté obscur, mais j'ai autant d'importance que lui.

– Vous êtes modeste. Vous connaissant, je m'attendais à ce que vous disiez en avoir plus que lui.

– Je ne me sens pas bien ce matin. Revenez plus tard avec de quoi enregistrer et je pourrais poursuivre mon histoire. Pour les archives de UNIT. »

000

Les journées du Maître étaient entrecoupées de courtes siestes et son état variait à chaque réveil. Dans la même journée, il pouvait aller bien ou mal. Il pouvait avoir l'air guéri pendant quelques heures, puis se tordre de douleur l'instant d'après.

Le Brigadier avait accepté d'entendre son histoire se disant que cela pourrait effectivement être utile pour UNIT, un de ces jours. Connaître son ennemi était la meilleure façon de le combattre. Le moment de leur entretien variait beaucoup, cela dépendait de l'état du Maître. Le Docteur était au courant de ces rencontres et lui avait répondu que si UNIT avait besoin de renseignement sur le Maître, il pouvait très bien s'en charger. Seulement, ce que le Maître disait au Brigadier n'était pas encore arrivé.

Lorsqu'il terminait un entretien, le Brigadier le transcrivait et déposait tous les renseignements dans un endroit secret. Un dossier intitulé Alpha 1 et daté qui s'adressait à ses successeurs. Il y avait aussi ajouté une copie de son dossier médical et la liste de ses médicaments et de ses traitements. Le Brigadier n'était pas médecin, mais les renseignements qu'il avait obtenus du Maître sur la biologie des Seigneurs du Temps étaient une mine d'or. Peut-être qu'un jour cela allait sauver la vie du Docteur, lorsqu'il serait le dernier de son espèce.

000

Le quatrième jour, le Brigadier n'avait pu le rencontrer. Il avait été débordé de travail. Dans la soirée, le prisonnier s'était évadé. Comme toujours, il s'était visiblement servi d'une nouvelle recrue et l'avait hypnotisée pour qu'elle le fasse sortir. Est-ce que son absence avait contrarié le Maître ? Cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais il avait dû en aviser le futur Docteur et ses compagnons. Au moment où il allait leur téléphoner, le Brigadier reçu un appel concernant un individu étrange, qui avait semé le désordre dans une soirée mondaine pas très loin. Le suspect correspondait à la description du Maître. Il leur téléphona et se rendit sur les lieux avec Benton et Yates.

Les invités étaient à l'extérieur. Certains étaient effrayés, d'autre fâchés, mais tous parlaient très fort. Les trois militaires comprirent qu'il y avait un fou furieux qui avait blessé des gens. Ils entrèrent. Des gens affolés s'étaient réfugiés dans les recoins et beaucoup avaient été blessés, probablement ceux qui s'étaient mis à travers son chemin. Il y avait des personnes inconscientes, mais aucun mort jusque là. Ils trouvèrent le Maître auprès du buffet somptueux, occupé à se bourrer de nourriture et d'alcools prestigieux. Il les vit.

« Bonsoir, mon cher ami Brigadier Lethbridge-Steward. Le buffet est succulent, vous devriez goûter, lui dit-il, avec un large sourire.

– C'est pas vrai », soupira le Brigadier en constatant qu'il semblait ivre.

Benton et Yates brandirent leur arme et s'avancèrent vers lui pour l'immobiliser. Le Maître fut pris de panique et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les suppliant de ne pas lui faire de mal. Les deux militaires en furent hébétés un moment, mais se ressaisirent.

« Levez-vous », ordonna Yates.

Cela n'eut comme résultat que de l'effrayer davantage. Il les suppliait de ne pas le ramener à la cave. Le Brigadier devina qu'il parlait de la cellule dans laquelle il avait été retrouvé presque mort. De l'endroit où il avait été torturé physiquement et mentalement. Dans son hystérie, il prononça deux noms, l'un d'eux était : Docteur.

Le Brigadier s'approcha du prisonnier. Il voulait essayer une autre approche. Quelque chose de risqué et qui n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Le Maître ne lui semblait pas menaçant, juste pathétique, comme n'importe quel ivrogne.

« Cher ami, je crois que tu en as assez pris ce soir. C'est le temps de rentrer et de te reposer.

– Je suis fatigué, avoua le Maître.

– Oui, allez viens. »

L'approche fut un succès. Le Maître le laissa l'aider à se lever et le suivit docilement vers la sortie. Benton et Yates avaient rangé leurs armes et se contentaient de les escorter.

« Tout est sous contrôle », dit le Brigadier aux policiers.

Il leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un de leurs patients de l'aile psychiatrique qui s'était enfui.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est les tambours, lui rappela le Maître.

– Je sais », lui répondit le Brigadier.

Le fait que le chef du Haut Conseil des Seigneur du Temps lui ait mis ce bruit harcelant dans la tête alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant l'horrifiait encore. Ces gens s'étaient servis de lui comme d'un pantin, sans égard pour sa vie, qu'ils avaient délibérément gâchée. C'était un secret douloureux que le Brigadier devait garder pour lui. Il ne pouvait même pas le partager avec le Docteur, son Docteur. Le Docteur du futur avait confirmé les dires du Maître à ce sujet, mais sans entrer dans les détails. Il ne voulait pas en parler.

Le Brigadier fut pris au dépourvu lorsque le Maître le serra contre lui. En bons militaires, Yates et Benton réagirent et agrippèrent le Maître, mais avec un peu moins de rudesse que d'habitude.

« Tenez-vous tranquille ! » lui ordonna Yates.

Le Maître se détacha du Brigadier, mais ce n'était pas par obéissance. Il se pencha pour vomir.

Les trois militaires entraînèrent le prisonnier près du véhicule de UNIT et attendirent que ses nausées passent avant de le faire monter. Les deux Docteurs arrivèrent à ce moment, accompagné du Capitaine Jack Harkness. Le Brigadier vint vers eux.

« Où est-il ? Combien de blessés ? Des morts ? s'affola le Seigneur du Temps venu du futur.

– Calmez-vous Docteur. Il est avec Benton et Yates. Il y a quelques blessés légers, aucun mort sauf si on compte le buffet. »

Le Docteur remarqua son uniforme souillé d'éclaboussures.

« Oui. Il semblerait qu'il ait juste eu envie de faire quelques excès, admit le militaire.

– Je suis désolé, Brigadier. Je vais l'amener dans le TARDIS. Demain, on pourra commencer à le préparer pour la transfusion.

– Je ne veux pas, déclara le Maître.

– Si j'avais dû choisir, je ne me serais pas donné autant de mal, avoua le Docteur à la chevelure argentée.

– Vous l'auriez laissé mourir ? demanda Jack.

– Il le fera d'ailleurs. À plusieurs reprises, lui répondit le Maître.

– Pardon ? s'étonna le Capitaine, pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

– Vous croyez que le Docteur est bon ! Rien n'est plus faux. Il est arrogant, égoïste et veut tout contrôler.

– Il est ivre, aide-moi à l'amener au TARDIS, Jack », lui demanda poliment le Docteur.

Le Maître continua à débiter des atrocités à propos du Docteur jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau haut-le-cœur mette fin à sa tirade.

Ils entrèrent dans le TARDIS.

« Tu as refais la décoration ? Je n'aime pas du tout, déclara le Docteur du passé.

– Tu n'aimes jamais, lui répondit son aîné.

– Alors, c'est ça l'intérieur de la boîte bleue ? s'étonna le Brigadier qui n'y était jamais entré.

– Je vais rester avec lui. Jack, tu veux bien leur servir un thé ? dit le Docteur du futur en se dirigeant avec le malade vers une salle de bains.

Ils croisèrent le Maître du passé qui dévisagea sa version future. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue et personne ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il en pensait.

Le Brigadier regardait autour de lui.

« Fascinant ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son conseiller scientifique avait toujours refusé de le laisser entrer, mais il ne lui posa pas la question.

« Plus grand à l'intérieur, lui dit le Capitaine en lui servant une tasse de thé chaud.

– En effet. Ça défie toutes les lois de la physique.

– Bon alors, si nous faisons la transfusion demain, il faudrait avoir un plan, les interrompit le Docteur du passé.

– Laissez-le mourir, c'est de l'acharnement, se mêla le Maître du passé.

– C'est vous, lui rappela Jack.

– Je sais.

– Je le pense aussi, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide, avoua le Docteur en sirotant son thé.

– L'équipe UNIT du futur a demandé au Docteur de décider de son sort et il a choisi de le sauver, expliqua Jack.

– Le Docteur doit décider de ma vie ! C'est aberrant, une insulte ! Je devrais être celui qui décide de mon sort, s'offusqua le Maître du passé.

– Personne ne choisit son futur, et il est votre futur », lui rappela le Brigadier.

Chapitre 10 – La tension

Le Docteur l'aida à enfiler un vêtement de nuit pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Le Maître était amorphe, presque déjà endormi. Ce n'était pas ses excès d'alcool qui l'avait rendu malade, mais ses excès de nourriture combinés à un système digestif extrêmement fragile. L'effet de l'alcool mêlé à celui des médicaments et à la fatigue avait été assez fort pour l'enivrer.

Il l'installa sur le côté au cas où il serait encore malade. Le Maître semblait dormir à présent. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le Docteur retira ses propres chaussures et s'étendit sur le lit à ses côtés. Il posa ses bras autour de la taille du Maître et s'approcha de son corps. Sa respiration était lente et sa peau brûlante. Il était fiévreux, mais au moins il était vivant. Toutefois, le Docteur ignorait pour combien de temps. Rien ne prouvait qu'il allait survivre à cette transfusion complète ni qu'il aurait assez de force pour se régénérer de nouveau.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu meures. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de te sauver de toi-même, te ramener dans le droit chemin et j'ai échoué. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne l'ai jamais su. Je t'ai blessé, c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas par méchanceté, seulement par ignorance. J'étais jeune, naïf, stupide et, oui, un brin égocentrique. Je suis désolé, Koschei. Tu as toujours été plus mature que moi et plus équilibré. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la vie te déstabilise. Au lieu de t'aider à te reprendre en main, je t'ai enfoncé davantage. Maintenant le défi est trop grand, presque impossible à relever, mais j'essayerai quand même, je te le promets. »

Il se tût et demeura immobile. Il se sentait bien. Il avait oublié à quel point la présence d'un de ses semblables lui manquait. Particulièrement d'aussi près. Le seul fait de sentir le corps d'un des siens contre lui, lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Sa conscience lui rappelait que ses amis étaient à la cuisine et qu'il devrait les rejoindre, mais une douce lassitude l'en empêchait. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque se retrouver de nouveau à l'académie avec Koschei, dans leur chambre commune, à l'époque où ils étaient amis et ensuite, amants. Il se laissa bercer par ce bien-être, ignorant que le Maître du passé s'était faufilé discrètement derrière lui et avait tout entendu.

Il glissa lentement dans le sommeil et leurs inconscients se touchèrent, par le lien télépathique qu'ils avaient créé il y a de cela tant de siècles, alors qu'ils étaient si jeunes et plein d'espoir. Il y avait longtemps que le Docteur n'avait pas sentit ce lien aussi fort entre eux. Ils partagèrent un rêve décousu, étrange, à la fois sinistre et rassurant. L'endroit et l'ambiance étaient lugubre, peuplé de couloirs de pierres humides et sans fin dans lesquels ils couraient, apeurés. Au dessus de leur tête, il y avait Gallifrey, suspendue dans l'espace. Si proche, mais toujours trop loin pour qu'ils puissent l'atteindre. D'un commun accord, ils cessèrent de courir et se regardèrent. Être ensemble était rassurant, agréable et l'endroit leur semblaient beaucoup moins sinistre maintenant. Baigné dans la lueur orangée de Gallifrey, Koschei l'embrassa. Appuyés contre un des murs, le Docteur le tira vers lui et lui rendit son baiser avec fougue.

Il se réveilla, confus. Il ne savait plus quelle partie du rêve lui appartenait et quelle partie était commune à tout les deux. Il s'extirpa doucement du lit pour ne pas le réveiller et quitta la chambre.

C'était toujours la nuit et le TARDIS semblait désert. Même Jack avait dû prendre un peu de repos. Il se fit un thé et gagna son boudoir. Il y trouva le Maître du passé assit dans son fauteuil favori, cigare et verre de vin à la main.

« Ceci est mon boudoir, ma chaise et je t'ai déjà dit que fumer dans mon TARDIS était interdit. »

Il éteignit son cigare nonchalamment.

« Un peu de vin ? Il est excellent.

– Je n'aime pas le vin.

– Arrête de faire le gamin, ça ne te va pas du tout. Est-ce ainsi que tu apprivoises tes nouveaux animaux domestiques ? En ayant l'air aussi jeune et stupide qu'eux ?

– Oh, tais-toi donc !

– Tu sembles avoir oublié le fait que tu as été père et grand-père. Tu n'es pas du tout un jeune poulain fringant tu sais ?

– Je le sais très bien, merci. »

Le Maître termina sa coupe de vin, se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il lui toucha délicatement le visage, les cheveux et les épaules. Le Docteur sentit un frisson agréable le parcourir, surtout après ce rêve érotique avorté.

« Je n'aime pas cette version de toi, Docteur. Tu es physiquement immature et horriblement humanisé. Ce n'est pas comme ton cher ami, l'aberration temporelle. Il est très séduisant et si ce n'était de son anomalie, je le prendrais volontiers. Il n'y verrait d'ailleurs aucun inconvénient.

« Séduire Jack Harkness n'est pas une tâche très difficile, même pour toi.

– J'ai remarqué. Il me déteste, mais accepte de t'aider à me sauver. C'est étrange. »

Le Maître l'embrassa dans le cou, mais seulement quelques secondes, puis lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Dis-moi, comment ce fait-il que je puisse de nouveau me régénérer ?

– Tes tentatives sensuelles pour m'adoucir ne me feront pas changer d'avis. Je ne peux pas te le dire, il s'agit d'un événement majeur de ton futur et de mon passé. Je suis désolé.

– Si tu succombes à mes charmes, tu devras me le dire.

– Et si je refuse de me plier à ton jeu ?

– Des choses malheureuses pourraient arriver à la jolie Clara ou bien à ce médecin, le docteur Jones.

– Laisses Martha en dehors de ça. Tu l'as suffisamment fait souffrir ! Et Clara n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire !

– Dommage pour elle. Alors ?

– Tu ne me laisses pas trop le choix ! Mais si je ne succombe pas, tu cesses de me questionner à ce sujet.

– Très bien. Tu vas succomber, comme toujours.

– L'hypnose est interdite, c'est de la triche.

– Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'avoir recours à l'hypnose ou à la force physique pour t'avoir dans mon lit, Docteur. »

Il savait qu'il allait finir par succomber. Il avait beau résister de toutes ses forces, rien à faire. Il fut sauvé par l'arrivée subite de l'autre Docteur qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de frapper avant d'entrer.

« Vous n'êtes pas en train de… pas vous deux !

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda le Docteur du futur, frustré.

– Ton cher ami plein de vers et de microbes est réveillé. Enfin, façon de parler, il dit des trucs tout à fait incohérents.

– Il n'est pas plein de vers ! C'est la première chose qu'on lui a enlevé ! » s'indigna le Docteur.

Il se leva, replaça ses vêtements et se rendit à la chambre du Maître malade. Il tremblait et pourtant il était couvert de sueur. C'était difficile de dire s'il était éveillé ou encore endormi. Il était en plein délire. Le Docteur fit couler la douche et y poussa le Maître. Il se débattit violemment contre l'eau glacée pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement reprendre ses sens.

« Ça va aller. Tu as simplement eu de la fièvre. Ton corps était presque aussi chaud que celui d'un humain. Ça va mieux ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Je serais à la cuisine si tu veux manger. »

Il retrouva Jack, l'autre Maître et sa propre version passée. Par chance, ce dernier était là, car la tension sexuelle entre le Capitaine et son vieil ennemi était presque palpable. Il prépara le petit déjeuner pour l'autre Maître, qui apparut quelques minutes plus tard.

« Des œufs brouillés ? devina-t-il.

– Quoi d'autre ? Viens t'asseoir.

– Loin de moi, lépreux, » lui dit sa version passée, d'un air dédaigneux.

Le nouveau venu s'assit précisément à côté de lui.

« Évidemment ! soupira le Maître aux cheveux sombres.

– Je suis toi, ne l'oublie pas, lui rappela le Maître blond.

– Je n'y manquerai pas. Il jeta un regard sur les œufs brouillés. Vas-tu les garder ?

– Je l'espère.

– Pourquoi cette orgie de nourriture ? Quel était ton plan ? les interrompit le Docteur aux cheveux gris.

– Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu.

– Et tu as été malade comme un chien, lui rappela sa version du passée.

– Le buffet était sublime, ça en valait la peine.

– Oui. Tu as supplié Yates et Benton de ne pas te faire de mal et tu as enlacé le Brigadier, le nargua-t-il de nouveau.

– Je ne m'en rappelle pas. J'ai fait ça ?

– Les militaires l'ont dit à tout le monde, quelle humiliation », affirma-t-il, honteux.

Mais le Maître du futur haussa simplement les épaules.

« Je me rappelle seulement du buffet. »

Le Docteur du passé sortit de table et s'approcha du Maître du futur.

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser de toi. Tu es différent. Une sorte de lui tout à fait déséquilibré. Tu as toujours été très prévisible pour moi, mais là, j'avoue que tu me déconcertes. Une chose est sûre, tu ne t'es pas amélioré avec le temps.

– Tu ignores à travers quoi je suis passé. Tu n'y aurais pas survécu.

– Alors, dois-je téléphoner à Martha pour le début de l'opération ? » intervint Jack.

Deux Maîtres et deux Docteurs dans la même pièce, ça ne pouvait que dégénérer. Il devait détourner leur attention vers quelque chose de plus concret. Tous acquiescèrent à l'exception du principal intéressé. Puis, le Docteur se rappela la fièvre de ce matin : ce n'était peut-être pas le bon jour.

Martha était venue le voir comme tous les jours. Elle était au courant pour son escapade de la veille. Jo et le Brigadier lui en avait parlé. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de l'examiner, elle en vient à la même conclusion que le Docteur à nœud papillon. Elle suggéra d'attendre encore vingt-quatre heures.

« J'aurais donc le temps de terminer mon histoire, dit le Maître

– Votre histoire ? demanda Martha.

– Je raconte mon histoire au Brigadier, pour le futur de UNIT. Pour vous, docteur Jones, puisque j'y ai inclus tous mes dossiers médicaux.

– Alors les informations que j'ai trouvées dans leurs archives sur la biologie des Seigneurs du Temps…

– Viennent de moi, termina-t-il.

– Ça alors ! C'est un peu…

– Timey-Wimey, dit le Docteur du futur.

– Timey quoi ? C'est quoi cette expression ridicule ? demanda son prédécesseur.

– Pourquoi avoir choisi d'en parler au Brigadier ? lui demanda le Docteur du futur.

– Parce qu'il a bien voulu m'écouter. »

Il eut un lourd silence entre les deux Docteurs. Ils se sentaient visés. Il y avait énormément de tension dans la pièce. Le Docteur du passé choisit de partir. Il allait revenir lorsque viendrait le temps de l'opération. Le Maître donneur de sang regagna ses appartements. L'autre, selon Martha, devait se reposer, mais il refusait de le faire. Martha les laissa pour quelques heures. Elle allait revenir en fin de journée. Jack aussi partit pour quelques heures. Le Docteur se retrouva seul avec le malade qui semblait nerveux.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

– Oui.

– Je ne te crois pas. »

Il lui prit les mains, le Maître ne le repoussa pas, mais l'observait attentivement.

« Tu trembles, remarqua le Docteur.

– Demain, vous allez me vider de mon sang en entier et je vais mourir.

– Temporairement.

– Sauf si vous n'arrivez pas à me ramener.

– Nous y arriverons.

– Tu sais très bien que, vu mon état, j'ai de bonnes chances d'y rester.

– Si nous ne faisons rien, tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir.

– C'est censé me rassurer ? »

Le Docteur monta sur le lit et lui toucha le visage. Le Maître ne le repoussa pas. Il s'approcha doucement et le serra contre lui. Le Maître ne réagit toujours pas.

« Moi aussi j'ai peur, » lui avoua le Docteur.

La peau du Maître était chaude et son corps toujours amaigri, malgré les soins apportés. Il pouvait facilement sentir ses côtes sous ses doigts.

« Courage, mon ami. »

Chapitre 11– l'opération

Avant la transfusion, ils avaient dû lui faire un traitement de choc pour dégager ses organes des toxines et les envoyer dans le flux sanguin. C'était extrêmement douloureux. Ensuite, il fallut ralentir son activité cérébrale au minimum, donc, le plonger dans le coma et finalement, le vider de son sang. Le corps du Maître se battait vaillamment malgré tout ce qu'ils lui faisaient endurer. Ses cœurs ne voulaient pas lâcher prise et l'énergie régénératrice cherchait à s'activer. Le cœur droit cessa le premier, suivi du gauche. Le Maître était cliniquement mort.

Le Maître du passé n'avait pu supporter d'entendre les hurlements d'agonie de son alter-ego. Il avait préféré attendre à l'extérieur de la salle d'opération. Il ne devait toutefois pas aller trop loin, au cas où ils manqueraient de sang. La pièce lui sembla soudainement froide. Il releva la tête et aperçu son alter-ego devant lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Il se tût. La créature devant lui n'était pas réelle. C'était une sorte d'hologramme ou de projection, mais elle lui inspirait une vive répulsion sans qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi. Troublé, il regagna la salle d'opération, mais la chose le suivit.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! disait le Docteur du futur à son prédécesseur.

– Je ne comprends pas en effet que tu puisses lui accorder un statut d _'ami_ avec tout ce qu'il nous a fait.

– Et nous, ce que nous lui avons fait !

– Ce n'est pas le moment », intervint Martha.

Ils se turent. Était-ce à cause de l'intervention de Martha ou parce qu'ils avaient vu le Maître entrer.

« Tu as changé d'idée ? lui demanda le Docteur aux cheveux gris.

– Le voyez-vous ?

– Qui ?

– Non décidément vous ne le voyez pas, devina-t-il.

– Il fait froid tout à coup, remarqua Martha. Les deux Docteurs acquiescèrent.

– C'est lui », conclut le Maître.

Le Docteur aux allures juvéniles fut le premier à sentir quelque chose de glacé lui toucher l'épaule. Il sursauta, mais ne vit rien. Ce fut ensuite l'autre Docteur, puis l'entité se dirigea vers sa version passée.

« Ne me touche pas. Quoi que tu sois, cela n'est pas une bonne idée », lui ordonna-t-il.

Comme si la projection avait une conscience, elle obtempéra et s'éloignant, observant le corps inerte sur la table d'opération.

000

La ranimation fut difficile. Tout s'était bien déroulé, mais les cœurs refusaient de repartir. L'entité qui n'avait pas bougé se retourna vers le Maître et le regarda de ses yeux vides, étranges.

– _Laissez-moi partir,_ lui dit-il dans sa tête.

– _Qui es-tu_ ? demanda le Maître par télépathie.

– _Toi_.

– _Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant, regarde-les ? Jamais tu n'auras eu autant d'attention de sa part_ , lui fit-il remarquer en désignant les deux Docteurs.

– _Je suis fatigué._

– _Reviens. C'est un ordre ! »_

Il avait envie de hurler, de frapper. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de mourir dans ces circonstances ? Le Docteur avait finalement compris et il voulait vraiment l'aider, l'aimer. Comment pouvait-il tourner le dos à ça ? Lorsque le spectre parla de nouveau, il réalisa qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

 _« Aide-moi. »_

L'entité étrange s'approcha de lui et le Maître tendit une main pour le toucher. À son contact, il ressentit une étrange énergie le traverser. Le spectre brilla davantage puis se volatilisa. Le Maître se sentit défaillir. Le Docteur, son Docteur, s'en aperçu et le retient avant qu'il s'écroule.

« Fais-le sortir, ce sera mieux pour lui, » suggéra le Docteur du futur.

Il obéit et l'escorta vers le sofa le plus proche pour qu'il s'y installe.

« Je vais bien, tenta le Maître, bien qu'encore étourdi.

– Cesse de prétendre aller bien et étends-toi quelque minutes. Je vais appeler le Capitaine ou le Brigadier. »

Il ne sut jamais qui était venu le surveiller. Il s'était endormi avant son arrivée.

000

Le Docteur du futur était à son chevet. Le Maître était revenu. Subitement, le cœur gauche était reparti, suivi du droit. Il était toujours inconscient, mais son état était stable, et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la toxine. Tous ses organes étaient en mauvais état, mais avec le temps, ils allaient guérir. Martha et son prédécesseur était parti se reposer. Martha était quelque part dans le TARDIS et l'autre Docteur avait regagné le sien. C'était un repos bien mérité après toutes ces heures de tension. Le Docteur avait cessé de pleurer. Il était épuisé, mais il refusait de le laisser seul.

Lorsque Jack entra dans l'infirmerie, il trouva le Docteur endormi au chevet du Maître. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il avait toujours aimé le Docteur, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : son Docteur avait toujours été amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que lui et cela ne risquait pas de changer. Si Rose n'avait pu rivaliser avec cet amour ancien entre les deux Seigneurs du Temps, lui n'avait aucune chance. Il revoyait cette scène déchirante durant l'année qui n'avait jamais existé. Le Docteur en larmes serrant le Maître mort dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas, à ce moment-là, comment le Docteur pouvait tenir autant à ce psychopathe. Maintenant, il savait. L'amour était quelque chose d'irrationnel et qui suivait ses propres règles.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le Maître du passé.

« Aidez-moi à l'étendre, » lui demanda Jack, désignant le Docteur endormi inconfortablement sur sa chaise de bois.

Sans dire un mot, le Maître le prit par les aisselles alors que Jack s'emparait de ses jambes. Ils le déposèrent délicatement sur le lit voisin. Le visage du Maître était fermé, Jack n'arrivait pas à déceler la moindre émotion. Il avait simplement l'air… ahuri, dépassé ? Difficile à dire. Jack prit un café en en offrit un au Maître. Celui-ci, après avoir observé un moment son alter-ego, se décida enfin à parler.

« Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? Nous arriver ? demanda-t-il.

– Je ne peux vous répondre. Je suis désolé.

– Vous dites tous la même chose.

– Vous êtes un Seigneur du Temps, vous comprenez nos raisons.

– Bien sûr, mais ce que vous ignorez c'est que chaque fois que nous croisons une version de nous-mêmes, nous l'oublions. Dès que je sortirai de ce TARDIS, vous n'aurez jamais existé à mes yeux.

– Très bien. Lui et vous êtes les deux derniers Seigneurs du Temps de tout l'univers.

– Quoi ? Comment ?

– La Guerre du Temps, avec les Daleks. Même si vous m'avez menti et que vous vous souviendrais, je doute que vous puissiez y changer quelque chose. »

Le Maître ne répondit pas, choqué par cette révélation.

« Vous vouliez savoir, vous savez », reprit Jack.

Le Maître s'approcha de son alter-ego endormi et l'observa attentivement.

« Les deux derniers… cela explique son acharnement insensé à me garder en vie. Je ne sais plus si je devrais voir cela comme de la compassion ou comme de la cruauté.

– De la cruauté ? Il faut avoir envie de faire souffrir pour faire preuve de cruauté et vous savez comme moi que ce n'est pas le cas du Docteur.

– J'ai été torturé, mutilé, détruit. Ça, ce n'est pas moi. Cette chose n'est qu'une coquille vide, un vestige de ce que j'ai été.

– C'est votre avis ?

– C'est un fait. Il serait mieux mort.

– Il n'est pas de cet avis. Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point il s'est battu pour survivre.

– En vain. Un simple instinct animal, primitif. Il est déjà mort. Il n'est plus rien.

– Il est vous.

– Était, rectifia le Maître.

– Il est vivant, il respire, il pense, il ressent.

– Futilité. Cette créature ne mérite plus mon nom, pas même le titre de Seigneur du Temps.

– Vous avez une bien piètre estime de vous-même tout à coup.

– Il n'est plus moi. Partez au plus vite de mon espace temporel que je puisse l'oublier. »

Le Maître tourna les talons et disparut de l'infirmerie. Lorsque Jack sortit à son tour, il ne le trouva nulle part. Le TARDIS était en marche et Jack comprit que le Maître du passé les avait expulsés de son espace-temps.

Jack se fit du café et un repas léger. Martha l'accompagna. Le Docteur les rejoignit au bout de quelques heures.

« Vous avez bien dormi, Docteur ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé ?

– Vous aviez besoin de vous reposer. Café ? » lui offrit Jack.

Le Docteur accepta et aucun des trois ne parla durant quelques minutes.

« Où est le Maître ? demanda Martha.

– Celui du passé et parti. Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié d'avoir un avant-goût de son futur. L'autre dort toujours, répondit Jack.

– Que va-t-on faire de lui, Docteur ? demanda Martha.

– Il restera avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Vous voulez aller quelque part ?

– Je veux rentrer, si possible, dit Martha.

– Je comprends et toi Jack ?

– Je peux rester encore un peu. »

Le Maître avait dormi pendant environ deux jours. En fait, il s'était mis en mode coma de guérison. À son réveil, il avait déjà l'air de se porter beaucoup mieux. Du moins, physiquement. Le Docteur et Jack avaient visité quelques endroits magnifiques durant la convalescence du Maître, mais le Capitaine sentait que le Docteur n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire du tourisme. Il regrettait de lui avoir parlé des derniers propos du Maître du passé qui prétendait que l'homme qu'ils avaient sauvé n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Le Capitaine savait que cela inquiétait beaucoup son ami. Toutefois, il ne se doutait pas que cela inquiétait aussi le Maître.

Il le vit ce matin-là, à la cuisine. Il s'était fait un déjeuner décent, mais sans excès. Jack était très ennuyé d'être seul avec lui. Ce n'était pas de la peur, loin de là, c'était simplement un malaise. Il l'avait vu dans tous ses états, certains plus humiliants que d'autres. C'était le Maître qui aurait dû être mal à l'aise, mais il ne l'était pas. Jack ne ressentait pas d'animosité envers cet individu qui l'avait pourtant torturé pendant un an. Le malaise venait du fait qu'il ignorait à présent qui était l'homme devant lui. Jack se fit du café, rien ne le forçait à lui parler. De plus, le Docteur ne devait pas être très loin.

Le Maître n'avait pas que les yeux d'un chat, mais également sa furtivité. Il le retrouva à ses côtés sans qu'il ne l'ait vu ou entendu se déplacer. Il lui vola sa tasse de café.

« Hé, tu en as déjà.

– Le tien est meilleur. »

Jack haussa les sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien.

« Si j'avais su, c'est toi que j'aurai pris comme _coffee boy_ plutôt que la mère de Martha durant l'année qui n'a jamais existé.

– Tu t'en souviens, jura le Capitaine.

– Oui. C'était le bon temps… »

Jack contrôla sa colère. Il s'agissait d'une simple provocation et participer à son jeu serait une erreur. Des centaines de répliques sanglantes lui traversèrent l'esprit, mais il se retient. Malgré les apparences, il n'était pas certain de la stabilité mentale du Maître.

« Le Docteur sera ravi de constater que tu es de nouveau toi-même. »

Le Maître eut un rire sardonique.

« Non. Je ne suis pas moi-même. Le Maître est mort.

– C'est faux, tu n'es pas mort, d'où sors-tu de telles absurdités ? se mêla le Docteur qui venait d'arriver.

– Tu l'as entendu n'est-ce pas ? L'autre toi, devina le Capitaine.

– J'ai vu et entendu beaucoup plus que ce que vous pouvez vous imaginer. »

Il déposa sa tasse et s'approcha du Docteur.

«J'ai vu et entendu des choses que l'esprit rationnel d'un Seigneur du temps ne peut assimiler.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Cela n'a pas d'importance. Le Maître est mort dans cette cave, Docteur. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu as toujours cru aux miracles, au merveilleux, au triomphe du bien. Tu as la naïveté d'un enfant, même à ton âge. Tu refuses de vieillir et ne change surtout pas. »

Le Maître s'éloigna et reprit sa tasse de café qu'il sirota nonchalamment. Le Docteur était muet, blessé. Il avait échoué. Jack brisa ce silence douloureux.

« Bon d'accord, le Maître est mort. Comment allons-nous te nommer maintenant ? »

Les deux Seigneurs du Temps furent pris au dépourvu par cette étrange question.

.

Chapitre 12 – La confiance

Le Maître avait gardé son cynisme, son arrogance et son mépris pour les autres créatures de l'univers. Toutefois, sa haine pour le Docteur et son goût pour la vengeance semblait avoir disparus pour le moment. Son désir de conquête de l'univers n'avait fait que s'atténuer. Il ne regrettait toujours pas ses gestes durant l'année qui n'a jamais existé ni aucun autre méfait qu'il avait commis jadis. Il ne regretterait probablement jamais. Peut-être n'en avait-il simplement pas la capacité ? Toutefois, il était beaucoup plus gentil avec le Docteur. Peut-être éprouvait-il quelques remords ? La relation entre les deux Seigneurs du Temps s'était améliorée. Jack se sentait parfois de trop, le non-verbal entre les deux était facile à déchiffrer. Il s'était donc résigné à partir pour les laisser seuls.

L'attitude du Maître était une couverture. Jack avait l'impression qu'il tentait de redevenir ce qu'il avait été, sans y parvenir complètement. La nuit, il était terrorisé par des cauchemars et parfois il se perdait dans ses propres délires. Il devenait alors inaccessible, même pour le Docteur. Heureusement, ses phases psychotiques s'espaçaient graduellement. Il allait probablement s'en remettre, mais cela allait être un long combat. Le Maître narguait parfois le Docteur ou râlait sur certaines règles du TARDIS, mais jamais il n'avait évoqué le désir de partir. Du moins, pas encore. Il savait au fond de lui que, psychologiquement, il avait besoin de l'assistance du Docteur. Il n'allait sûrement pas être reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Le Docteur le savait, mais il avait choisi de l'aider quand même. Jack voulut partir. Ce fut difficile pour le Docteur, mais il promit de repasser le voir à l'occasion. Le Capitaine observa le TARDIS se dématérialiser. Il ignorait dans combien de temps il allait revoir son vieil ami.

000

Le Docteur se retrouva seul avec le Maître. Il n'avait pas voulu parler de ses interrogations à Jack pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Le Maître savait qui l'avait torturé et séquestré, mais il refusait d'en parler. Il n'avait même pas l'intention de se venger, ce qui était fort inhabituel de sa part. Il refusait de parler de ce moment de sa vie, ainsi que de ses cauchemars. Le Docteur ne pouvait le blâmer, mais cela l'inquiétait énormément. Il avait des comportements étranges. Il pouvait passer des heures à la bibliothèque à éplucher différents récits sur les mythes et les légendes de toutes les civilisations de l'univers. Il avait toujours eu un intérêt pour le côté sombre des sciences occultes, mais son but était clair : trouver une façon de dominer le monde. Maintenant, c'était beaucoup moins précis. Ses sujets de prédilections tournaient autour de la vie après la mort et de ce que certains peuples primitifs appelaient l'âme. Il pouvait comprendre sa fascination pour la mort, lui qui l'avait côtoyé de si près, mais c'était tout de même anormal.

Il envoya le TARDIS dans le vortex et rejoignit le Maître dans la bibliothèque. Il lui avait encore volé son fauteuil favori ! Au moins, contrairement à sa version du passé, il ne polluait pas l'air avec ses cigares.

« Tu es encore à ma place.

– Je sais.

– Jack est parti.

– Pourquoi ?

– Ne me dis pas qu'il te manque ?

– Oui. Il était très utile comme éclaireur lors de nos expéditions sur des planètes hostiles.

– Il en est mort trois fois !

– Et alors ? C'est son rôle. Il est immortel.

– Ce genre de discussion avec toi ne mène à rien. Je voulais juste t'informer de son départ.

– D'accord.

– Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

– Je vais très bien. Cesse de me harceler avec cette question. »

Le Docteur le laissa. Il se rendit dans ses propres appartements et regarda de nouveau les graffiti de sang laissés par le Maître. Un de ces messages continuait à lui poser problème.

 _« Arrête, Docteur, arrête. »_

Il ne savait pas du tout ce que cela signifiait. Il se disait que le Maître avait dû être victime de quelques hallucinations, mais ce n'était pas une réponse satisfaisante. Il n'aimait pas du tout revoir ces photos et ces vidéos de UNIT, cela le bouleversait de voir son vieil ami dans cet état lamentable, mais il devait le faire s'il espérait comprendre un jour.

Il ne s'était pas aperçu que le Maître l'avait suivi et regardait par-dessus son épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui enlève la photo qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Je… je suis désolé. J'essaie juste de comprendre.

– Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Docteur. C'est du passé.

– Je sais que c'est dur pour toi et je ne veux surtout pas t'impliquer dans mes recherches. Je suis désolé, mais je dois trouver des réponses à mes questions.

– Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi d'avoir réponse à tout ? Ne peux-tu pas accepter qu'une part de mystère demeure à jamais non-résolue ?

– Je dois savoir qui t'a fait ça.

– Et ensuite ?

– Je ne sais pas. »

Le Maître s'approcha des photos et des vidéos et les jeta sur le sol avec colère. Puis, il les piétina et les déchira. Le Docteur l'observa, choqué.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas remuer des souvenirs douloureux » tenta-t-il.

Le Maître l'empoigna par les épaules et le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

« Ne cherche pas à savoir. Promets-le-moi.

– Je…

– Promets-le ! s'écria le Maître en le serrant davantage.

– Tu me fais mal.

– Promets-le ! répéta-t-il.

– Je te le promets, se résigna le Docteur.

– Tu n'as PAS besoin de le savoir ! Tu m'as sauvé et tu m'as soigné. N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? insista le Maître avant de le libérer.

– Oui. C'est bien ce que je voulais.

– N'essaie plus jamais de savoir !

– D'accord. Excuse-moi. »

Le Maître sortit et le Docteur resta immobile un moment. Renoncer à ces recherches de la plus haute importance ? Comment le pourrait-il ? Il avait promis. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait des promesses au Maître et il ne les avait jamais tenues. Il avait toujours trahis la confiance de Koschei au nom de l'aventure ou de la connaissance et Koschei l'avait haï pour ça, mais il semblait lui avoir pardonné à présent. Est-ce que cette information valait la peine de risquer de perdre de nouveau sa confiance et son amitié ? Non, elle n'en valait pas la peine. Il s'empara de tout le matériel contenant cette partie de la vie de Koschei et le jeta dans l'incinérateur du TARDIS.

Épilogue

Il avait quitté la Terre depuis longtemps. L'expérience avait été un échec et UNIT s'en était mêlé. Certains de ses cobayes s'en étaient sortis. Il s'en désintéressa, d'autres plus prometteurs les avaient remplacés. Par contre, l'un de ses anciens cobayes avait peut-être survécu : Le Maître. Cela l'étonnerait, mais il restait vigilant. Le Maître savait qui il était et le tuerait sûrement, à moins que l'expérience n'ait fonctionnée. Le Maître n'avait pas été facile à décontaminer. Chaque fois que les mangeuses de mal-être le quittaient, les émotions négatives revenaient. Il avait dû le torturer malgré lui, afin de l'affaiblir. De plus, c'était la seule façon qu'il avait pour extirper toutes ses émotions négatives et les éliminer. Il doutait de la réussite de cette expérience sur le Maître. Il avait donc demandé à ses employés d'essayer encore un mois et de le tuer si ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Le monde était corrompu, l'univers, chaotique et dépourvu de sens. Des peuples s'entre-tuaient pour des pacotilles. L'une des choses qui les poussaient à se battre étaient les émotions négatives : la haine, la colère, l'envie, la vengeance. Ces émotions faisaient partie de tous et les faire disparaître était impossible. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ces créatures. Il les avait nommées _mangeuses de mal-être_. Ces petites merveilles se nourrissaient justement de ces émotions négatives. Il y avait quelques effets secondaires et leur contrôle n'était pas tout à fait à point, mais c'était très prometteur. Il avait commencé par les criminels. Si cela avait du succès avec eux, ce serait encore plus facile avec la population moyenne. Ensuite, plus de guerres, plus de conflits, plus de destruction. Un monde parfait, harmonieux, en paix avec lui-même. C'était ce qu'il essayait de faire : guérir l'univers de son mal de vivre.

Après tout, il était le Docteur.

FIN


End file.
